


It's For The Best

by ToxiiCWolves



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxiiCWolves/pseuds/ToxiiCWolves
Summary: Alyssa Peter, adoptive daughter of Liam and Cynthia Peter, blood daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Higginbotham, moved to Forks, Washington freshman year. Her and her family thought it would benefit her if she met Charlie, who didn't even know she existed. Meeting Charlie helped her meet her older sister, of two years, Bella. They both encounter strange people at Forks High School. Bella meets odd Edward Cullen and Alyssa meets interesting Jasper Hale. Will love keep Jasper and Alyssa together or will the family ties become to much to handle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As all of you know, or at least the ones who follow me, I like to use my name. Its just easier because it keeps me engaged in the writing. If I'm not engaged then you guys probably won't be either. Now, I have this on wattpad so plz go check it out. I will always post there first. 
> 
> ToxiiCWolves - It's for the best

I stared out my window, admiring the farm land that unfolded before me. This farm was the farm I grew up with, met my first friend, had my first dog, broke my leg. All this will soon be gone. The sun was shining and not a single cloud in sight, a perfect day. I opened my window letting the soft breeze filled with pollen, dirt and smoke blow through my long caramel hair. I smelt the neighbors making Apple pie, not my favorite but still good nonetheless. I turn around, putting everything I love behind me. I took a deep breath, making my way towards the upstairs bathroom. Once I was there, I stare at myself. I notice my sea-green eyes look tired, even though I had a decent night sleep. My simple nose had a fading pimple, causing me to groan inwardly. I make my lips form a wide smile looking at my now straight pearly whites. I had braces for two years, which wasn't as long as other people have had, but still a long waste of time. At least I had a perfect smile, brace face still bugs me.

"Alyssa get up! Our plane leaves in an hour!" my deranged mother yells from downstairs. I fiddle with my shirt-collar before responding with,

"Its not my fault you and dad are done in like 5 seconds!" I can practically see her brown eyes rolling, getting forever lost within her skull.

"We are only fast because we plan ahead!" her southern drawl seeping into her voice.

I rolled my eyes as I look at my favorite photo of all my friends. We were being idoits that day. I was wearing my cowboy hat with a bikini over my usual clothes. Hunter was wearing all of his clothes backwards, including his hat. Eliana and Brittney dressed exactly the same, blue jeans with one leg torn off and a white shirt with stains. I hug it tightly, cherishing that memory, then I place it into my suit case. I dash down stairs with the suit case in hand. The moment my feet hit the ground I see my dad dumping the rest of his liquor down the drain.

"Why waste it? Don't you need it to keep yourself from killing anyone?" I ask my dad as he eyes the alcohol fleeing the cup. My dad isn't an alcoholic but he does have anger issues and when he's little bit drunk his temper isn't as high.

"True willpower comes from knowing when enough is enough, besides I really don't feel like carrying this around." his blue eyes twinkling. I noticed that some of his black hair covered a portion of his pale face.

"Dad, your hair is in your face again." I teased as I made my way towards the empty living room. My parents were born and raised in Dallas, Texas where I was born in Forks, Washington. Which should concern me, but it doesn't. My real mother didn't want me and they did, so I guess I'm eternally indebted them. What does bother me, is the way I found out.

My mother and father were at the movies and me being twelve, I didn't want to go. After about an hour of them being gone, I decided to snoop around. I found adoption papers saying my name is Alyssa Swan born to Renee Higginbotham and Charlie Swan. So you can expect me to be a little pissed. I started doing more snooping and I only found Renee's signature. That got me thinking, 'Does Charlie even know I exist?' When my parents got home I asked them about their little secret. They did years of explaining in under an hour. Now we are closer than ever. 

"Mom, when am I suppose to start school again?" I asked nonchalantly, eyeing the tanned brunette. She rose her head to look at me, her chocolate eyes widen with annoyance.

"Not any time soon with that hair. Did you even brush it?" she started, "I'm not raising a wild gypsy." I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the bathroom. Sure enough, my hair looked like a crow's nest. 

"Where are the brushes?" I yelled from within the bathroom. All this moving business is making me sick to my stomach. I can't find anything because nothing is here, it's all in Forks, Washington. Plus I'll be leaving all my friends, my family, my life here in Texas. I heard my father curse while my mother came crashing in.

"No time, the plane leaves in 30 minutes. A hair-tie will have to do."

~~~

I hear everyone saying how fun it would be to ride in a plane, they don't realize how long and how boring it really is. The only positive side to riding in a plane, is the view. That's only if there aren't any clouds. In my case, there are cheese cake thick clouds surrounding my window. It was cool at first, but constantly seeing the same image over and over again, gets boring. That's why people like to change their wallpaper on their phone.

~~~

The weather in Washington was cold, very cold and wet, extremely wet. Something Texas never was, cold and wet. The sun was hidden behind blanket thick clouds and tall trees. It was beautiful here, the aura has a nice peaceful feel. The greenery only increased that feeling. The smells here were different too, a good different. Like the smell of fresh rain mixed in with wet plants, an enjoyable smell, a freshing smell. Something I would love to smell everyday.

As we got into my dad's old pickup truck, which was a nice faded black -making it look almost grey- I noticed the stares. Everyone who was in the immediate area, couldn't pry their eyes from us. It was like we were new toys in an old toy shop. 

I was pulled away from my thoughts as my dad's truck engine roared to life, spooking the group of girls walking in front of us. I laughed slightly as they jumped two feet into the air. My eyes trailed back to the people who were staring, the longer I looked at them, the more confused they seemed.

"They only stare because it's a small town and we're new. People in small towns- know everybody who lives in the area." my dad explains seeing my disturbed face. "I'm sure we're the latest gossip." I sighed wishing they had something better to do besides staring. Though, my dad is right. Forks is a small town, a small old town. It seems nothing here is new, or even refurbished. It kind of gave off the creepy, scary feel. Most old towns have it.

Throughout the drive I kept checking my phone, wondering if I had service. When I didn't, I would look out the window and admire the tall trees zooming by. I would even stick my head out the window to look at the never changing sky, always a cloudy grey. 

Picking up my phone I noticed I had full bars, squealing excitedly I dialed my friends, hoping they would pick up. They answered almost immediately.

"O-M-G people in Washington are so going to make fun of your accent." Eliana commented her dark brown eyes beaming. I glared at my phone screen making Brittney laugh.

"You're only mad because it's true." Hunter said laughing with his girlfriend putting some of her golden locks behind her ear.

"Yeah I know. I already miss y'all." putting emphasis on y'all. We talk for the rest of the ride, encountering several buffers and call drops. One time, Hunter's eyes looked purple, instead of their usual pale green. Even Brittney's blue ones looked orange. It got even better when it started raining golf ball-sized water droplets. We were basicly yelling after that. 

Finally I noticed us closing in on our new house, it too, looking as old as this town.  
"Sorry, but I have to go, we just arrived."

"Oh ok. Hey Alyssa, please promise us you won't lose that amazing tan of yours." Eliana spoke up since it was still pouring outside.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to lose it. There is absolutely no sun here." After that I said my goodbyes and ended my Skype call. My father sent a sympathetic look and hopped out of the truck, covering his head with the back of his shirt. 

I took a deep breath and opened my truck door. Instantly dashing for the door, by the time I got there, I was soaked thoroughly. I turned around, seeing my parent struggling to find footing since the mud was extremely slippery. I smirked evilly, processing an evil plan that just came to mind. Seeing my perfect opportunity, I slammed the door on their faces. Making their suffering continue. I heard them scream while pounding on the door. For dramatic effect, I let out a cold evil witch laugh which sounded more like a smokers cough than a laugh.

By the time I let them back in, the rain stopped. Leaving them cold, muddy, wet and extremely angry at me. 

The house had all our furniture set up as well as pictures placed about, not hung up on walls as my mom would perfer. I quickly changed into something a little more dry, looking a lot more presentable. When I arrived downstairs, my parents were already dressed with hair still wet from the down pour. I smiled brightly at the both of them, still feeling proud of my little plan.

"Well, this will have to do." My mother chirped, scanning the house. I can tell by the way her eyes would linger on a crack or water stained wall that she hates it, but at least she's trying. Trying to find the good in the bad. We moved to Forks for one reason and one reason only, to help me and Charlie, who is my blood father, reconnect. 

"Lets go to the station, from what I read, he's the chief of police."

~~~

The drive to the station wasn't very long at all. Twenty minutes tops. Like everything else in this town, the station was run down. In need of a remodel. When my parents and I entered the facility, we were crowed. Mostly by police looking to see if the gossip was true, three southern folk moved into town. My mom tried asking for Chief Swan but was ignored, probably because everyone was too busy laughing to hear her. I decided to speed things up a bit, I moved out of view and curiously explored. Looking for one man, one name, one desk with the name Charlie Swan. It didn't take long, being Chief of Police means you get to be in the back, back means privacy. 

As I continued to make my way down the rows of desks, I noticed a tall man, six foot at least, looking at a calender. Not wanting to get into to trouble for being back here, I went up to him, wanting to find Charlie with his help.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm looking for Chief Swan. Can you help me?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible, as sweet as possible. The man turned around, revealing his identity. He looked to be about forty maybe fifty years old, he had a mustache and was greying at the roots of his hairline. He was not too bad looking either. He smiled sweetly before saying in a fairly deep voice,

"That'll be me, what can I do you for?" my heart sped up, this man is my father and he's kind of hot. 

Wow, I can't believe I just thought that

"Oh- um Hi, I'm Alyssa Peter." I said quickly, all in one breath.

"I take it you must be new in town, since I haven't seen you around." his voice was calm, his coffee eyes were welcoming and sincere.

"Um- yeah I am." I said quietly. I took a quick look behind me and saw my mom smiling while my dad gave a nod telling me to continue. Charlie looked confused, putting a hand through his dark hair, but didn't question it. "Do you have a daughter?" I asked feeling stupid. I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah I do, she's seventeen, junior in high school. She lives up in Arizona with her mom." my heart sank. He already has a daughter.

"Well, sir, I'm your daughter too."

~~~

"See Alyssa! I told you something good would come out of this move." my mother sang coming out of our kitchen. After I told him about me being his daughter, he denied it. It took a lot of explaining from my parents, but when we finally broke through to him, he couldn't stop hugging me. So we brought him here, thinking he would want to see the adoption papers.

"So..." Charlie, who has been watching me this whole time, started, "how did you know where to find me?" My cheeks flamed slightly, recalling the reason why I even found him in the first place.

How do I tell him my mom and dad stalked him?

"I've been searching for you for quite a while, ever since I found out about your existence." I stated simply, I rather not make a bad impression- considering police arrest people for stalking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had a second daughter." Charlie's voice was strained as my mom showed him the adoption papers. Charlie just stared at the papers, his eyes were filling with tears. He bit his lip, probably keeping himself from crying. That's when his phone rang ruining the moment. 

After about twenty minutes he returned, apologizing. Turns out he has to pick up Bella, his 'other' daughter, because she's coming to stay with him the rest of her high school years. Which isn't very long, since she's a junior.

"I will tell her to pick you up tomorrow, so you both can go to school together." I groaned when I heard school, I love school and I hate it. We have a love-hate relationship.

"That'll be mighty helpful." my dad said with a false smile. Charlie chuckled slightly, clearly still finding our accent amusing.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over your guys accent."

"Texas will do that to ya." I joked as he left the premises. I turned around and was met with two arms hugging the life out of me.

"Your father is so sweet!" my mom announced loudly. My dad laughed at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he's alright. I'm just upset he left so soon." my dad stated as he pried me from my mom. I'm a little upset too, only because I want to get to know him. So far he seems real sweet, I bet he's a great dad too. I heard my mom snap at him telling him don't be so quick to judge. All I did was laughed at them, they liked to get into silly fights which always ended up with someone sleeping downstairs. I bid them goodnight and ran upstairs to my very empty room.

"I hate moving." I whispered as I eyed each box that was scattered about in my room. I noticed the family's picture ablum sitting smake in the middle. "Hello...what is this doing here?" I whispered confused. I picked it up and a picture fell from it. I placed the album on my bed and looked at the fallen photo. It was old and had different shades of yellowish- brown. There was a young boy, he looked about 19 or so. He was some type of soldier. As well as handsome, extremely handsome, if I had one word to describe my attraction to him- it would be intense. Something about him, pulls me in. I turn the photo over and see scribled down writing, barely legible.

Jasper Whitlock  
Born 1844 disappeared 1863  
Major in the confederate army

I've never heard of Jasper Whitlock before. 

I wonder if he is somehow related.

I ran downstairs because I needed answers to my questions. I found my mom in the kitchen finishing up the dishes while my dad read the newspaper. It seemed outdated, very outdated.

"Mom, who is Jasper Whitlock?" my mother turned around and shot me a confused stare.

"Why?"

"I found his photo." realization crossed her face before she nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh, yeah. He's  your uncle, well my uncle. You two aren't related because...you know."

"He's hot." I said looking at the photo admiringly. I felt as if, he, were too, looking at me.

"If you're into old men." my dad joked, making my mom giggle. "Lis, he's like 160 years old." 

"A girl can dream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time for disclaimer- all rights go to the author, only the characters I make are mine.
> 
> Ps. If there's grammar errors or spelling mistakes plz tell me so I can fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of birds singing awoke me from my peaceful dreams. Which consisted of me being the Queen of Arendelle and having ice powers like Elsa. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun seeping through my window, lighting up my room. I groan, covering my face with my pillow. I can hear my parents downstairs talking about random things I have no interest in. Then I hear a car door close shut, making me wonder who is outside. I counted seeing how many seconds it will that for the person to ring the door bell. By the time it ran, I was at a minute. My parents loud voices greet whoever this is, making me feel bad for the person at the door.

"Alyssa!" my dad yelled from downstairs. I moaned slightly as I tried to get up from my bundle of blankets. Every one of my joints popped, releasing a sickening sounds, making me smile. I stretch my arms as far as I can, making me look like a cat, I then relaxed further into my bed. I noticed my phone on my dresser, calling my name. I groaned, not wanting to get up. Sighing, I lifted myself up and streched my arm towards it, my fingers barely grazing the surface of the phone case. With a final push, I grabbed it and slammed myself into the pillow with a loud thud.

"What time...is...it?" I ask myself as I fiddle with my phone. My eyes widened, making my heart race, panic setting in.

6:45

"Shit!" I hopped off my bed and ran to the closet. Nearly tripping on every box I had. I scanned through my clothes, tossed on whatever would fit and dashed downstairs. I saw a pale brunette, who has similar hair as me but darker, eating ceral. She seemed very awkward, uncomfortable, something. She seemed very something. I glanced around the kitchen and saw a bowl full of ceral sitting on the counter. I walked right over to the bowl watching the brunette slowly eat, I looked away right as her chocolate eyes stared into mine. I quickly chug it down and peek at the time, hoping I finished within a decent amount of time.

6:54

I smiled, realizing I finished under ten minutes. A new record. I slowly started to calm down, feeling my heart go back to its usual rhythm. Taking a quick glance at the girl, I realized she looked like Charlie, not a whole lot but the similarities are there. Her eyes met mine, giving me a chance to inspect her face. She was quite beautiful, her eyes complimented her hair while her nose matched her long face.

"So you're Alyssa?" the brunette asks as she looks me up and down. A smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Her voice was soft and sweet, also holding a certain amount of awkwardness.

"Yeah, you are?" she was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, simple but casual clothes.

"Bella, I'm your sister." the apparent smile disappeared when I didn't react as quickly as expected. I didn't know what to say, was I suppose to say hi? Hug her like I've known her all my life? These things I can't do, she's a stranger, a stranger that's related to me. Some way, some how. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I forgot Charlie said you'd be coming over." I grabbed my backpack, walking to the front door. I was greeted with a cold breeze when I opened the front door, causing me to shiver. I turned around, seeing Bella standing awkwardly behind me. Smiling brightly, I walked to the only truck I didn't recongize, the truck with a faded red color. Waiting for Bella to unlock it, I inspected the first moring of my new home. The sky was a dark grey, still cold and wet, the smell of burning wood -which was faint, and the smell of my deodorant. Looking off into the distance, I noticed the trees had a slight shine to them. Almost as if they were frosted, a snow storm is probably on its way.

When Bella finally got to unlocking her truck, I was freezing. Wishing I brought my hoodie, I climbed into the cigarette filled vehicle. Giving a Bella a questionable, I buckled myself in.

"Before you ask, I don't smoke. My dad bought this truck off of a friend that did."

I nod my head, looking at the window. The engine roared to life, scaring several birds that were on the driveway. For as old as the truck is, it handles well. As Bella drove, I started playing I spy, though the only person that played was me, myself and I. I glanced at her rearview mirror, noticing a scented tree thing people put inside their cars. Looking at Bella, who seemed very stiff while driving, reminded me of a life I missed out on.

"I don't want to die." I stated watching her knuckles turn white. She laughed softly before shaking her head.

"You won't die. I'm just a very cautious driver." we sat in awkward silence for the rest of the ride, probably because it's hard to strike up a conversation with a sister you never knew about.

"You know, he won't stop talking about you." Bella said as we closed in on Forks High School.

"Who?"

"Charlie. He says you're extremely beautiful and your accent is amazing. Which I happen to agree." I felt an awkward feeling in my chest. The man, I just met yesterday, is already saying all these nice things about me. Bella started to apologize for Renee. Which irritated me, why would a daughter have to apologize for her mother? 

"I appreciate you commenting on my accent and all, but I really don't want to hear about Renee." my tone probably told her I wasn't in the mood, it wasn't her fault her mother could careless about me. 

Finding an empty parking spot, Bella hopped out. Leaving me high and dry. Looking at the school as I, too, exited the truck, gave me an impression of a lost cause. The school had several different sections by the looks of it. The building was poorly constructed, poorly planned, it was awful.

We were the only ones here for the time being, which is a good thing because I need my schedule and so did Bella. I took the first step into the quiet building and immediately regretted it. The air smelt like rotting wood and dead birds. Apparently, I wasn't imagining it because Bella smelt it too, by the looks of it. We walked to the front office and saw a fairly large lady with red hair typing away on a key board.

"Can I help you?" she asked not once looking up from her screen.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Alyssa Peter and this is Isabella Swan. We are new in town."

Once I said that her eyes darted up, with a smile growing on her face. 

"Ah, yes the country girl and the chiefs daughter. Welcome to Forks High School."

Daughters

"Thank you." Bella and I said at the same time when the nice lady gave us our schedules. We had lunch together at least, but that was it. It made sense, she's a junior and I'm a freshman. I bid her farewell and made my way to my first class- Spanish.

"¡Hola clase! Please welcome Ms. Peter to our class." Ms. Herrera, my new Spanish teacher, insisted I had a proper welcoming. I received a lot of awkward stares, which was a first. I'm use to, 'omg hi Alyssa!' not, 'who is this country gal?' I made my way towards the back, away from all the stares, all except Felix Vince, who was my partner. This guy smelt of pot and heavy liquor, Ms. Herrera and I are going to have a little chat about seats and seat changes. Most of the students didn't even care if I saw them staring, they would literally turn 90 degrees just to look at me. All this staring is becoming overwhelming, I wonder if Bella is going through the same thing.

When lunch finally came, I was more than happy to sit alone. In every one of my classes so far, I kept having to sit next to strangers, plus explain my accent. Which now, I wish I didn't have. My classes consist of; Spanish, Health, Language Arts, and Science. After lunch I have; Math, Social Studies and Study Hall. I was peacefully looking through my phone when Bella tapped my shoulder and told me to sit with her and the new people she met. Making my way towards them, I noticed a vacated table. Not one person sat there, as if it were cursed or off limits. Nearing the table the abandoned, I noticed everyone looking at, mentally telling me 'don't sit there, you'll regret it.' Taking their unspoken word for it, I steered clear of the table and joined Bella on the other side of the lunch room. I saw a girl with dark brown hair, a Asian boy with acne, and ginger who needs, in my opinion, to cut his hair. Bella told me the girl was named Jessica, the Asian was Eric and the ginger was Mike.

"Oh, I didn't know your sister was a freshman." the girl Jessica stated, her eyes looking very jealous, very rude, very stuck up. Raising an eyebrow, I mentally challenged her to say something insulting. Back in the day, Hunter taught me how to properly rein in a calf. I'm sure it's no different from handling an egomaniac.

"Yeah she is." Bella stuttered, obviously hating the spotlight. I'm starting to understand why she wanted me with her. She hates being new, hates being different, and hates feeling uncomfortable. If I'm her source of comfort, then I'd be happy to oblige. I turned my head slightly, seeing Eric looking at my longingly. Feeling slightly uneasy, I moved closer to Bella, making our thighs touch.

"That's ok, she's kind of cute anyways." Eric said licking his lips. I felt a wave of anger, offense, something that wasn't good. Feeling the need to get up and punch him square in the throat was increasing the longer his eyes stared into mine. Before I completely lost it, a group of upper-classmen walked in. Making their way towards the vacated table I noticed earlier. There were five of them, all extremely good looking. There were three boys, one was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and blonde. This one caught my attention, he seemed troubled. As if he were in pain, I noticed his eyes scanning the room, as if tracking the source of his discomfort. Something about him was familiar, it was like I've known him all my life. Plus, he was insanely handsome, probably the most handsome man I've ever seen- and I've seen many. Texas has a few. The last was lanky, lessbulky, with messy brown hair. The other two were girls. The tall one had a beautiful figure, the kind I would die for. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin, I can't help but feel like she has a eating disorder, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. But yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was extremely pale. They all had very dark eyes and dark shadows under those eyes. From what I can see, their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular. I've never been more jealous.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella say obviously looking at the same people I currently was. My eyes darted from one of them to the next, still taking in their unusual beauty. The blonde guy was something different, he had a past. Even from here, I can feel it. A past he regrets, wishes it never happened or wishes he would forget. I pictured myself standing next to, telling him it's ok, it's ok. All those things are done and over with. Telling him you shouldn't let the past dictate your future.

"That is Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." the guy Mike said. My eyes couldn't seem to look else where, it was like they were glued to this hot blonde.

"They're hotter than my best friend when his ass is on fire." I exclaimed, refering to the time Hunter was dared to light his ass on fire. I think I might have that on video. Something caught my attention, it wasn't the hot blonde but the brunette who sat next to him. He seemed to chuckle when I told the guys about Hunter and his beloved ass. 

There he goes again, laughing.

One of the girls seemed to ask what's so funny, he also seemed to give them a response. The blondey, the one that I praise, wishing I had her body, looked right at me. Within the second, her eyes were back on the brunette. 

I wonder if he can hear me

"Oh my god, Texas, shut up." Tyler, who came out of no where, said while laughing. The only reason I know his name, which is kind of sad, is because I overheard his ex tell him she's done with his little games and that he should grow up and get a sex change. Tyler, in return, told her that the only reason he was with her was because he needed something quick and easy.

"Yes! I completely agree, but how hot is your friend? Nevermind, what sucks is, they're all together." Jessica spat, jealousy seemingly at the max. There was a certain degree of disappointment and regret. Something an Average-Joe, like Bella, would easily miss.

"What?" Bella question quietly.

"Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice." Eric said causally taking a sip of his Pepsi while staring at me. This guy needs a serious beating, he can't be treating women like this. 

Maybe I can get Charlie to knock some sense into him.

"I'm confused." I took a glance at the mysterious folks and managed to attract attention from the male blonde. I think his name was Jasper? My heart sped up two-notches meeting his eyes, it was hard to tell the color from here but I can tell they were different, different from most people I meet. I quickly looked away. I don't why, but something is familiar about him. It's starting to bother me. It was a name, I'm certain of that. He looked like someone and I had the name on the tip of my tongue.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. 

"They don't look related..." Bella finished.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or something. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins, you know, the blondes. Plus they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children, aren't they." I ask eyeing Jasper again. He was staring at the girl with black hair, Alice. He seemed to be telling her something, when he finished her eyes darted towards my direction. I felt the need to look away, but failed to do so. She started to scan me, sizing me up. Then she looked away and stared at Jasper, I can tell she got upset because of the way she got up, leaving the room.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." Jessica said quickly, obviously annoyed with all my questions.

"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Bella commented awkwardly.

"Yeah. I guess." Jessica seemed to dislike the doctor and his family. For whatever reason, it shouldn't concern me. 

Every now and again, I would catch myself looking at the outsiders, feeling their pain. I'm going through the same thing, maybe not to such an extent where I only talk to Bella, like the Cullens only talk to each other, but I am the black sheep here.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I heard Bella ask. I tried to tune out because I feel like a stalker, and it's not a good feeling. 

Only my parents can stalk people.

I laughed at my inside joke, and I wasn't the only one laughing. Edward seemed to laugh at the same time I did. Either this is some major coincidences or something deeper, darker is going on.

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." by this time her voice was getting on my nerves. Blah-blah-blah, this is the type of person I try to avoid. I looked at Jasper again, and saw him looking at me. Hunger very evident in his eyes, it was like he was the hunter and I'm the prey. I wanted to look away but something told me it wouldn't be a good idea, seeing as he looks like he is about to murder someone. Not just that, I need to figure out why he looks so damn familiar.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked. I continued to have a stare off with Jasper until he looked away, frustrated. I looked at Edward and saw him very interested in Bella, my poor sister. I knew her only one day and I already know this guy is going to be a handful. No pun intended.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, I had to hold in a laugh. This girl doesn't deserve a boyfriend, let alone one like him. 

~~~

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper Hale... Jasper something..." I whispered to myself, whatever made him familiar was on the tip of my tongue and it was bothering the hell out of me.

"Do you like him?" my new friend Emily asked on our way to 8th hour.

"No, why?" I ask, not realizing I was saying his name out loud. Her green eyes stared into my sea-green ones, causing my to shift my books, uncomfortably.

"Nothing, you just kept saying his name." she finally said brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"He's cute and all, but not my type. It's just he's so damn familiar."

"Hmm, sure. Do you realize your hair looks exactly like caramel?" she said changing the subject. I stared at her, shocked by her boldness, bluntness.

"With blonde highlights, but yes. Its my natural color." feeling sudden pride in my hair color.

"Your lucky, cowgirl." Emily opened the door to our class room and sat in a seat towards the back. Like a puppy, I followed close behind.

"So, this is study hall..." I started trailing off as four of the five Cullen kids walked in. Edward was the one missing, probably had a regular class, like biology.

"Yeah. All I do is listen to music." the moment she said that, she started her iPod zoning me out. Jasper Hale... Jasper something... Jasper...

"Fuck." I whispered. The Cullens/Hales looked right at me causing me to sink further into my seat. Alice gave me the stink eye while Jasper eyed me curiously.

"Ms. Peter can you come up here real quick." Mr. Sabo asked looking at me with tired eyes. I reluctantly got up and swiftly made my way towards his desk. I noticed Jasper tense up as I passed him, it was like he was holding his breath. 

I wonder if I stink.

"I just wanted to know if you are enjoying Forks so far." Mr. Sabo was fairly young but I can tell he is working himself to death.

"Yes, sir. It's a peaceful town with peaceful people." I cursed myself because a few boys let out a dog-whistle. One even said my accent was an instant turn on.

"Boys! That's no way to treat a lady!" he give me a sympathetic look and told me to sit down. I went to sit down next to Emily when Emmett yelled,

"Hey Ms. Peter! Sit with us!" I think I heard Jasper hiss at him, which is probably why he was giving him the stink eye. He probably doesn't like me, now I know why he and I had a stare off.

"No it's fine, I don't want to intrude." it was almost a plea. I hate sitting next to people who don't like me. So far there are two of them, both sitting at that table.

"Just get your little cowgirl ass over here and sit down." Rosalie snapped. I quickly grabbed my bag and sat down next to Emmett. Not wanting her to yell at me again, I've been yelled at enough today.

"Nice smooth talk Rose." Alice commented while winking at me. I thought she hated me, I can practically hear my mom saying 'don't be so quick to judge.' 

Ah the irony.

"Names Alice, and this is Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." Alice said in a sing-song voice, making my smile a little bit brighter. I bet she's bipolar.

"Nice to meet y'all."

"Your accent is amazing, where are you from?" Emmett asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Um- Texas. Dallas, Texas."

"Wow, another Texan. Just great." Rosalie spoke up. Alice and Rosalie started bickering about her attitude towards me. While at the same time Jasper wouldn't even look my direction. Just to make it worse, Emmett was smiling like a goof. I felt completely out of place. That's when it hit me.

"Jasper Whitlock."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how or why. It just clicked. Jasper Hale looks like my great Uncle Jasper Whitlock. What makes it even funnier, is that they share the same first name. I smile to myself as I pull out my book, Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. As I read, I no longer heard Alice and Rosalie talking. I lifted my eyes to see if there was a reason. I've never been more creeped out. Each member of the table has their dark gold eyes on me. Alice and Rosalie were looking at me questioningly, while their bodies were facing each other, it was like they were still fighting, but suddenly something more important happened. Emmett had a shocked expression, his eyes were emotionless, his lips were practically parted adding to the look of complete shock. Seeing Jasper was just the cherry on top. He was now looking at me with absolute fear, his black eyes pulling me in and shoving me away at the same time. If he was trying to cover up his emotion, he was doing a poor job. That goes for everyone; Alice, Rosalie, Emmett. It was like I knew a secret that they didn't share.

"What?" the stares becoming too much to handle. The feeling of dread washed over me, the feeling I did something horribly wrong, the feeling I'm about to die was increasing dramatically.

"How do you know him?" Rosalie asked between glances at me and the rest of the small group. There was a secret, I'm sure of that now. I somehow know it, yet I don't at the same time.

"Well, concerning you look so much like him..." I started facing Jasper, who couldn't look anymore horrified, "he's my great Uncle. Jasper Whitlock, on my mothers side. He died sometime in the civil war."

Each and everyone of them visibly relaxed when I said he died. Questions started to show themselves, pestering me to answer them. It started with Rosalie looking at the group when she was talking to me, then it went to Jasper, Alice, Emmett, basicly the whole group contributed to my questions.

"So, tell us about your uncle." Jasper said, which I think is the first time I heard him speak. He has a deep southern drawl and it's almost silk like. It hurt to listen to him, not like pain- but it hurt in the heart. Like when you read your favorite passage in your favorite book or reliving a cherished memory. Instead of answering him, I was gawking at him. Admiring his perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect voice, perfect face, perfect everything. 

Answer him, he's been waiting for at least five minutes. All a while you've been staring

Realizing I still haven't answered him, I panicked.

"Well, he was born in 1844. He was the youngest major in the Confederate army... And he disappear at the age of 19." I tried to think of more to say but got nothing. He lived a pretty boring life.

I wonder if everyone in that time frame lived a boring life

"Sounds about right." Jasper whispered under his breath. I don't think I was suppose to hear it. Something about the way he reacted, told me he might be related somehow or maybe he knows him personally.

Finally, I'm starting to uncover secrets the government is keeping from us!

I rolled my eyes at my stupid comment, now I know why my mom always says I'm ridiculous stupid. Seeing my sudden outburst, Alice smiles a cheeky smile, making me feel even more embarrassed than I already was. The rest of the class period was like a pot full of bowling water. Whenever one of them looked at me, the water would heat up a notch or two. 

I wanted to study Jasper more, see more of the similarities between him and Whitlock, but I didn't want to be caught in the process, so I stuck my nose in my book and just read my Lord of the Rings. When that bell rang, I never felt myself get up faster. It was like the dinner bell when I was at Brittney's farm. I think I spooked everyone at my table because they just sat there, watching, it was a type of stare wondering if they should accept me or not. Or kill me.

Walking to the front doors, wanting to leave the school asap, I bumped into Edward. Literally, bumped-into-him. I smashed my nose into his rock hard chest, I was about to fall but his arms wrapped around me faster than my brain could process. 

"What the hell, Cullen?" I snapped rubbing my nose, still in his arms. I looked at him, finding him staring at me. His eyes blacker than night, I tried removing myself but failed to do so. He was a lot stronger than I expected, a lot stronger. I pushed him, or at least tried to, but again, he was stronger. 

"Edward, let go." I demanded, trying to avoid anyone finding out about what is happening. Since I was told gossip spreads faster than wildfire. His eyes seemed to be getting darker, they were also no longer looking at me, rather my neck. I suddenly felt terrified. 

This guy might kill me. 

He definitely looks like he's about to.

It's like I'm his lunch or something

Before I could scream for help, someone shoved or pried me from him. I felt several pinches of electricity but I'd rather that than being in Edwards arms or death grip.

My rescuer was no other than, Jasper Hale. 

The two step-brothers had a one-on-one stare off. 

Being in Jaspers arms felt right, I don't know how else to describe it. It was just right, I felt safe. After a few, incredibly intense, minutes, Edward walked away, looking extremely irrated. Jasper was about to follow him before he stopped dead in his tracks, debating something.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking in the direction of his brother. My voice was caught in my throat giving me difficulty speaking.

"I thought he was going to kill me." I stated, still feeling wary of Edward. Jasper finally turned around, exposing his black eyes, I could tell he was struggling. At what, I don't know.

"No one will ever hurt you, remember that." once said, Jasper fleed the scene. Leaving me speakless, and extremely attracted to him. 

I was about to go back to my original plan, before I was nearly killed by Edward, but I found Bella in the front office, looking rather pissed off. I came up behind her and she immediately let loose.

"Do I stink?" she started, "I mean, I know I don't- but- I don't know. Do I?"

"Woah, woah easy girl." I started with my hands raised in a calming motion, a technique used on horses. "Now tell me, what are you going on about?"

Bella released a low growl and grabbed me by the arm while dragging me to the run-down truck. The moment we got there she started complain about Edward Cullen and all his rudeness. I cringed at the name of my 'attacker.' She went on about him ignoring her in biology then about him wanting to drop the class... 

This guy must have a stick up his ass

"What?!" Bella yelled while driving.

"What..." I was dragged out of my thoughts by her studden question.

"You said, 'he must have a stick up his ass.'"

"Oh...shit...I didn't realize I said that out loud." a blush slowly made its way to my cheeks, making me hotter than usual. "Its just he was acting strange towards me, too."

"How?!" Bella yelled, making the truck swirve. I gripped onto the car door handle, still not wanting to die.

"He couldn't get away from you and he couldn't stay away from me. His brother, Jasper, had to save me. I thought I was going to die!" just reliving the memory brought back the fear I now had for him.

"Oh my god, I can't believe your trying to make me feel better by lying." Bella stated looking increasingly more pissed off.

"What?! I didn't lie!" I defended, my heart racing. Bella rolled her eyes, clearly done with the topic. I huffed a loud sigh, my own sister doesn't believe me. I guess it's kind of unbelievable, but still, I don't lie.

As Bella neared a corner, I swear I saw Jasper standing in front of the stop sign. I quickly looked back and he was no where in sight. It was like he moved at the speed of light, or he was never there.

"Did you see that?" I ask my highly incapable sister. She looked around, like a curious cat, but sighed in frustration when she couldn't see what I saw.

"See what?"

"Nevermind, my brain must be playing tricks on me."

~~~

As I walked into Charlie's house, I saw my parents grinning from ear to ear. I instantly went on defense mode.

"Hi?" I asked making my way towards them. They ushered me to sit down and to be quiet. Then out came Charlie, I have now seen everything weird. I was currently watching Charlie attempt to look southern. It was torture.

"Howdy folks!" Charlie sang as he walked in with a plaid shirt with dark blue jeans. He had brown cowboy boats with a cowboy hat. He looked good, but god-all-mighty was it embarrassing.

"Charlie, that's amazing... Now please, I beg you... Take it off." I pleaded, I was tempted to run out that door screaming and holler'n 'save me!'

"I'm just trying to relate." he stated simply as he gave my dad back his hat. My cheeks slowly started to turn back to their original color, but I don't think I'll ever forget about that 'impression.' At least it was a good distraction from earlier today, I shivered at the thought.

"I think it's sweet that your trying to get to know ol' Alyssa here." my mother chirped as she went off into the kitchen. Probably making a list of everything Charlie needs and no longer needs. 

"I think so, too, but forgive me when I say this... Don't do it again." my dad commented making everyone laugh. I wish I have known Charlie longer, he is an amazing person and father. I noticed Bella keeping to herself, which concerned me. I wondered if she's suffering from depression, my friend Eliana coud help with that.

"So, Alyssa, how do you like-" Charlie was cut off by the phone ringing. All of us groaned as Charlie got up to answer it. 

Always the damn phone, interrupts and ruins everything

"Hello?"

"Oh hi." Charlie's voice went serious then his body tensed.

"Yeah, she's well." he said looking at Bella, giving her a weak smile.

"Oh, she did?" Charlie gave Bella a questioning stare as he talk to this mystery person.

"Her name is Alyssa." that's when it hit me, he is talking my mother. The woman who gave birth to me.

"15, freshman." took all of my strength not to go up there and hang up that phone. 

How can that woman ask about me? When she was the one to get rid of me! She doesn't have the right to know anything about me.

"Uh, Texas." Charlie's gaze met mine and I can practically see the question she was asking. 

"No." I said with bottled up anger.

The struggle is real

"Sorry Renee, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Yeah. Sure. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

~~~

"So she had the audacity to ask to talk to you?" Brittney growled out when I told her Renee wanted to speak with me. After last night, I couldn't sleep. Not just because of Renee but because I couldn't find the picture of my group at the beginning of my freshman year and their junior year. It was my favorite photo, now its lost. I, distinctly, remeber placing it inside my suit case. But concerning Renee, it's not that I don't want to speak with her, it's just that it hurts so much knowing she didn't want me, that I just don't think I can.

"Yeah..." I said weakly as I finished getting dressed. Hunter was saying something but I completely zoned out. I trailed down the stairs, made a sharp right and entered the kitchen to see Bella eating the rest of my Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"We need to go to the store." my mom said sensing my disapproval with Bella's cereal choice. I was fairly aware of the conversation at hand before someone screamed.

"ALYSSA!!!"

"What?" I snapped at my phone. They looked concerned, I've never ignored them without a reason.

"We have to go, talk to you soon." 

"Oh, ok... Bye." I placed my phone on top of the counter and sighed. Today is already shitty. The weather is shitty, the car is shitty, everything is shitty. 

Walking out of my house was probably the biggest mistake yet, because I slipped and fell on my ass. Bella chuckled slightly before unlocking her truck. I groan, forcing myself up from the cold driveway. 

"Is the sky always grey?" I asked feeling my mood sink deeper into depression.

~~~

I'm sitting here looking at this girl Jessica, I met her yesterday, and wondering how she gets through life. Bella got pissed because Edward isn't here today, -I hope it's because Jasper beat him to death- I got pissed because of; Renee, my hat because I lost it, my photo because, it too, is lost, my teachers, this school, the weather and most of all- Jasper. Jasper has been staring at me for the past ten minutes, making me wonder what the hell is he thinking.

Yes- I get it, you saved me but please- back the hell off

I'm not one to get mad so easliy, but considering my life is fucked up right now- anything will piss me off. Bella sat down next to me and started to spew nonsense about Edward. All I could think about was- I'm probably about to go insane because of Jasper.

"Alyssa? Are you even listening?" Bella confronted me. I looked up at her and smiled a cheesy smile.

"Nope."

~~~

"Aren't you a bottle of sunshine." Emily told me on our way to study hall. I told her about my mood swings and my extreme irritation.

"It could be one of three things," Emily explained as she struggled to open Mr. Sabo's door. "One, this move is making you on edge. Two, your paranoid," my cheeks flamed red with embarrassment. "or three, both."

"Thanks Em, I really wanted this class to know my problems." I stated sarcastically. I flop down next to her and pull out my Lord of the Rings book. I was about to start reading, but Emily poked me.

"What the hell?"

"Go sit with the Cullens," she said pointing at them. Her green eyes were especially vibrant today, making me almost jealous. My sea-green eyes are always dull, never vibrant.

"Why..." my cheeks turning a new shade of red.

"I really don't want to think that Hale is staring at me." I turn to look at them and sure enough, Jasper Hale is staring at me, yet again.

What is wrong with this guy? Am I really that good to look at?

No

Confidence-building at the max. 

I grudgingly marched my way over to their table and sat down next to Emmett, like I did before. 

"I was wondering when you'll join us!" Alice squealed, making me jump. My cheeks flamed causing me to sink further into my seat. Alice took a big whiff and smiled brightly.

"You smell really good. No wonder why-" suddenly the sound of desks clashing against each other filled the room. 

Did Jasper really just kick Alice from under the desks? 

Alice stared at Jasper, giving him the stink eye I'm, too, familiar with. "You didn't have to kick me, Jazz."

I was curious as to what she meant but I had no intention to find out. I was more concerned with why Jasper did what he did. He didn't even let her finish.

Unless it was about him...then I would of reacted the same way. 

The Cullens started chatting away while I peaceful read my glorious book. I heard a knock at the door, but I didn't really pay attention until Mr. Sabo called me over. I groaned slightly and I placed my book down and went to figure out what he wanted. 

Turns out, one of the students found my hat, nearly destroyed. The color was faded, while the rim was bent in all different places, it was soaked thoroughly and it looks like something took a big bite out of it.

"At least you found it." I sighed sadly, at least it was found, but now I need a new hat. I grudingly walked back to my seat and placed my hat in the trash -which was next to my desk- 

It's worthless now.

"Nice hat Peter." Emmett comment tossing a balled up piece of paper into the trash where my hat was. I glared up at him and stuck out my tongue. I turned my gaze towards Jasper and saw a curious expression on his face. It wasn't his usual pain face, the one that makes me almost pity him. It was different, a good different. No matter what face he has on, he's gorgeous. 

Emmett put his arm around me and bellowed,

"Y'all think I could be southern, like this southern gal?" Rosalie smiled at her boyfriend's cheesiness, but I can tell she didn't like his arm around me. My gaze instantly went to Jasper and saw the same look of dismay towards the arm around me. 

"Emmett, that's enough." Jasper said in a cold, hard voice. His eyes were cold and emotionless, yet held a certain amount of possessiveness. I immediately felt fear towards him, if his voice could kill...I would be dead. Now I truly wonder if he killed Edward. Jasper's eyes landed on mine and softened, as if sensing my growing terror.

His eyes aren't black anymore, I swear I thought they were black.

Today they were a dark golden color, not fully black but not completely gold. Confusion and fear don't work well together. I started feeling sick to my stomach, my anxiety reaching an ultra high. All of a sudden, I felt strangely calm, something that is most definitely not appropriate for this situation. I immediately looked away, for each second I look at him, I felt my heart losing its grip on reality. 

Am I, Alyssa Peter, adoptive daughter of Liam and Cynthia Peter, falling for Jasper Hale? 

Nope, nope, nope.

I've seen my friends fall hard for someone, and I've seen them at their worst points all because of a guy or girl. Eliana dated David Cooper and she's still recovering. Brittney and Hunter are dating, which is a horrible decision because we all have the same friend group. The day they break up will be the worst day in all friendship history. 

Emmett removed his arm cautiously while having a stare off with Jasper, it was almost like if he moved to quickly, Jasper would rip him to shreds.

"Ok, Jazz... My arm is no longer around her. You can calm down." Emmett said very slowly. I felt the need to help calm him down, but how? The only thing I can thing of was-

"Mr. Sabo? Can I go to the restroom?"


	4. Chapter 4

The sunless sky was ever so grey, making me more depressed by the second. "I'm an idiot." I kept repeating to myself as Bella made her way towards her truck. I shivered from the cold and my pending future. I never returned to class after I went to the rest room. I completely ditched.

My parents would be so proud

I had my reasons, though they were petty. They're still reasons.

Still petty

"Prepare a noose!" I command my turtle of a sister. She was in no hurry, unlike myself, who wanted to leave the premises asap.

She's slower than Brittney is on her bad weeks.

"Why?" she asked confusion very evident in her voice. Seeming to walk slower, then go to complete stop.

You've got to be joking

I growled, hoping to help her walk faster or at least have a clue that I'm in a hurry. Then the Cullens came walking out, it was like a scene straight out of a movie. The hot kids walking out of the school doors, the wind blowing through their perfect hair. Everybody could only focus on them and them alone. It was daunting to say the least. 

Realizing I was part of their group last class, and the class I skipped out on the last 30 minutes, it was nerve racking. 

I didn't want them to think poorly of me, or to think I hate them or to assume I think their weird -which they are- I wanted them to think I went home sick. 

Seeing Bella just standing there, doing absolutely jack-diddly-squat, I panicked. I needed her to move her ass. So I came up to her side, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her at maximum force towards the truck.

"I ditched class." I hissed keeping my head down, avoiding the Cullens gaze. Which failed, Jasper saw me almost immediately. His eyes didn't show betrayal or pain or sadness. They showed acceptance, like he wanted me to stay away.

"You're screwed." Oh screwed I was. I'm literally shaking, that's how terrified I am. I enter her truck and pull the seat belt as tight as possible, hoping I'd die. 

Every teenager ever

I've only been here for like two days and I've already skipped a class, I'm letting my hormonal thoughts control my actions. It took Bella about three minutes to start the truck. 

She kept dropping her keys.

I need to start driving

Staring at the moving scenery helped calm my thunderous thoughts. The tall trees standing proud, the wild, uncut grass fighting for survival, the stormy clouds marching forth from wherever they came from. All these simple, almost unnoticeable, things helped me from going into complete panic mode. That was until I saw Charlie's house with my parents car in the driveway. The unmistakable faded black truck with a missing headlight. The very truck that my dad spent his entire retirement fund on. The same truck that almost killed me two years ago.

Yeah, that truck

"So...you ready?" Bella asked sensing my anxiety. I turn to her, feeling a complete sense of hopelessness wash over me. Her chocolate eyes scanned mine, for a moment, I could almost see my reflection.

Am I ready?

"Disregarding the fact that my parents' car is in the driveway-" I sighed, looking towards my inevitable doom. "No." I faced her again, gaining some courage, but to only have it swiped from me. Her eyes reflected my own, fear. I haven't known Bella for too long, but I can safely assume, she's the type of person who cares deeply for the people she loves. We waited in the car for about five minutes, the only sound to be heard was the truck's loud engine and our soft breathing. Neither of us were in a hurry.

Luckily

First Bella unbuckled her seat, then turned off the engine. The only source of sound that distracted me from my thoughts. Closing her eyes, Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Like she's the one who's about to be yelled at

"I'm sorry, honestly. I shouldn't have said those things I did yesterday...I just...I don't know why I reacted the way I did." her gazed shifted from the house to the top of the steering wheel. "I'm sorry. I know you're upset because you've been ignoring me for the past couple hours."

The time during lunch today, I wasn't listening to her rambling. My thoughts were preoccupied with Jasper.

Oh god, she thinks I was ignoring her

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was thinking...about...other things. Besides, there's nothing to be sorry for...I can understand why you reacted the way you did." A thought, a single thought, stuck out of my hay stack of a brain. A smirk slowly made its way towards my lips. 

She's going to be so embarrassed once I tell her

"You like him." it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on top of her. It was quite interesting. First she tensed, then her face went blank and finally her eyes went wide. All in the matter of seconds.

"I do not. He's just..." her voice trailed off as her cheeks brightened.

"You like him, just admit it."

"Only if you admit you like Jasper." her eyes challenged me, her voice challenged me. The silence of the car was beginning to turn deadly. As the seconds turned to minutes, Bella concluded she won. Considering, she's already smirking like a goof.

Not this time Swan

"Yup, I want that pale white ass." I struggled to keep my voice even, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. Her eyes shifted from amused to confused to pure horror. Her face was blank then she grimanced, I had to forcibly stifled a laugh. 

I have to act mature, it won't work if I'm laughing

"You did not just say that." her voice laced in shock and disgust. I smiled brightly, feeling the upmost pride in myself.

"Oh, I think I did." her groan filled the car, followed by laughter. Feeling better, I opened my door and mentally prepared for civil war. Bella grabbed my upper arm, as if she was protecting me in a way.

I don't like being touched, unless it's bae

"Um, Bella...Can you- um." we shared a knowing look.

"Sorry." she said as she let loose my arm. I slowly inched my way towards the door, the feeling of dread increasing.

I can do this  
I can do this  
I can do this

We got to the front door of Charlie's house and, instantly, it swung open. My dad's face was red and filled with disappointment.

Nope  
Nope  
Nope  
Abort  
Abort  
Abort

"You have quite a bit of explaining, missy."

~~~

It turns out, all three of my parents got a phone call. 

Unbelievable

My mom found out at work, my dad in the car and Charlie on patrol. Not one of the phone calls were even close to the truth. My mom's call said I walked out without an explanation, my dad's said I never even showed up and Charlie's said I was sent to the office. It took about an hour of explaining that none of that happened. Charlie was the first to believe it, then my mom and finally my dad.

"I promise you, I was there. I just..." I trailed off feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. My insides twisted and turned as I felt the atmosphere grow heavy. I looked towards Bella, hoping she can help someway. Her eyes basically screamed don't look at me.

"'I just' what?" my dad growled. He was inching his way off of the couch while my mom tried to find a place to sit. 

With no avail. 

My heart sank to the bottom of my feet, that's how scared and fearful I am right now. I quickly shifted my gaze from Bella to various objects around the room. Which consisted of; photos, chairs, jackets, shoes, and other household things. My heart banged itself against my ribcage, I felt light headed.

I'm going to faint, aren't I?

Probably not.

"I asked to use the restroom, I just never came back." I looked at my dad, seeing the disappointment in his eyes was heartbreaking. "I was sitting next to this...strange group of kids and, well, I didn't feel right. I had to leave." looking up at my mom, she seemed distant. Like she was recalling a certain memory, with a sigh she spoke,

"I...understand." she glanced at my father, who seemed very confused by her understanding. "Truly, I've...had certain things happen to me as well, much like that. But that was a long time ago."

Charlie sighed loudly before giving me the stink eye. The couch I've been sitting on shifted slightly when my dad got off. With a settle groan he said,

"I need a drink."

"As do I." Charlie commented leading my dad into his kitchen. My mother kept tapping her foot, not once looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling the full impact of my choices. My mother sighed before looking at me with pity. Her body tensed then relaxed then tensed again, a pure sign of internal conflict.

"I know...but..." she sighs heavily. "But you need to be punished...somehow." her eyes were fixed on a photo of Bella in her kinder years. "I think the best punishment is for you to talk to Renee." my eyes widened and my heart raced a million miles an hour.

Kill me now, why don't you?

"Anything but that." was all I could muster out. My mother smiled a small smile and picked up the phone,

"Charlie, can you dial Renee's number?"

~~~

The phone speaker was cold against my ear, the sound of ringing was deafening. My heart climbed its way from my feet to the middle of my throat. After every ring, the fear of death grew.

Aren't I overdramatic?

Finally the ringing stopped and sound of muffled voices came through. After a few seconds, a deep male voice asked if he could help me. I assumed this was Phil. I asked for Renee and waited for a few moments so he can retrieve her.

"Hello?" said the soft voice on the other line. I was beyond nervous. This woman was the same person that gave birth to me while putting me up for adoption.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa Peter and I'm your daughter." my voice was weak, which didn't seem to faze Renee for she immediately started to apologize for everything. She said she did love me, she said she wants to meet me and so much more. It got the the point where she started crying.

"Please forgive me..." Renee said between sobs. I wanted to say no, I really did, but I'd feel like a bitch. So I said yes and that was that. We both hung up and I felt relief. Not from talking to her but the call being over. Everyone was proud of me, if only they knew how much I disliked that call. And how much I wanted to say no. 

Bella asked me to go outside with her, so we can chat.

~~~

"I know you didn't mean it." Bella commented while we were walking.

"Mean what?"

"That you forgive her," she looked at me and smiled. "I know it's hard for you and I also know you'll feel guilty if you didn't say it. But Alyssa, there is more guilt in lying than in telling the truth."

"Damn, when did you become a quotes master."

We walked down an isolated trail, I spotted a few dandelions sprouting here and there. The walk was silent but comfortable, this was one of the first sister bonding moments we've had.

As we continued to walk, I faintly heard someone yell Bella. I turned around and saw a tall rust colored boy with long black hair running towards us. He was smiling and hugged Bella before I could blink.

"Nice to see you, too, Jacob." Bella said in a muffled voice.

"Who's this?" the boy, Jacob, asked smiling. He looked me up and down, which made me blush. Jacob didn't seem to notice, luckily, unlike Jasper, who would become uncomfortable once I blush. It's a good change.

"This is my sister, Alyssa Peter."

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said holding out his hand. I gladly took it and gave a simply shake.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said looking up at him. This guy is tall, but not as tall as Jasper. 

Looks like I'm catching feelings after all. I need to talk to the gang soon, they'll know how to make it stop. 

I compare every guy I see to Jasper now. It's beginning to become ridiculous.

Jacob whistled before asking,  
"Where you from?"

"Dallas, Texas."

"Explains the accent." Jacob smiled before looking at Bella, who shifted uncomfortably.

"So what brings two, very beautiful, ladies out here?" that's when I noticed our surroundings. There were trees on both sides of the road and a beach in front of us. "You two are pretty close to the reservation."

"Oh, I didn't realize we walked so far." I said preparing to make excuses. Jacob started laughing, it caused me to get frustrated slightly.

"It's fine, really. I was just wondering why you're out here." Jacob winked at me. "Besides, it helps us get to know each other."

"Oh, really? Good luck because I hate talking about myself." I smirked before taking Bella's arm and walking back home.

"Hey Peter!"

"What?"

"Names Jacob Black."

~~~

"Who is Jacob Black?" Eliana asked. After the heart-to-heart chat with Bella, I returned to my home and called the gang. So far, they haven't been any help. I told them about the day I got here to Jasper to Edward to Jacob. They only care about Jacob because his last name is Black.

Racists

"He's part of the Quileute tribe here in Forks." I slowly made my way up the stairs. "Now, regarding-" 

"Why is his name Black? Is it because he's black?" Brittney asked, cutting me off. I bit my tongue, holding in a laugh.

"He's not bla-" I tried to say but Eliana cut me off.

"He can't be black, he's part of a tribe." making my way towards my bedroom door, I realized how ridiculous this conversation is.

"Guys-"

"There are black tribes too." Hunter commented, making us laugh. I enter my room frustrated. I keep getting cut off. I don't even want to talk about Jake. I want to talk about Jasper. 

I sigh loudly and just let my idiot friends continue rambling. I feel bad for Jacob, if they ever meet him...it won't be good. They'd probably have thousands of questions regarding just his last name.

They have to be doing this on purpose

"Say, Alyssa, when can we come over?" Hunter asks, trying to change the subject.

"Um- probably in the summer time. Its January...January..." I turned to my calender and looked at the date.

Wednesday, January 19th

"19th. We still got, like, four and a half more months to go." I finish, the whole group groans. Each one with their own unique sound.

"Not fair!" Brittney complains as their phone falls to the floor. "Why did you move?!"

"You know why." I tease.

"Yeah, because you needed to get to know Charlie." Brittney whines loudly making the speakers scream.

"So about this Jasper kid..." Hunter started. After about a dozen of 'he's not gay' and 'I'm not going to date him' we finally came to the conclusion that, my friends are dumb. They were no help, whatsoever. They kept telling me to date him.  

"But he has a girlfriend!" I spat as I flop into my tower of pillows and blankets.

"So? If he's hot then date him." Eliana spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.

"His girlfriend lives with him." I stated, the feeling of their eyes on me creeped me out. There was a long awkward silence, as the information ran its course through their dusty minds.

"Oh, you're screwed." Eliana and Brittney said at the same time. Then they started the ginx-double-ginx game. Eliana ended up winning.

"Ha, Loser!"

"Don't date him, Lis." Hunter started, his voice serious. "From what I hear, which is from what you told us, he's trouble. Don't waste your breath. If he is living with his girlfriend-"

"He is." I confirmed.

"Then it's serious."

~~~

His eyes, they are calling for me. Screaming for help, but help won't come.

"So, what do you think?" I ask Bella as she drives us to school. I read her two sentences, two sentences that, I felt, needed to be written.

"What is it suppose to mean?" she asks as we pass a dead skunk. The smell of its decaying corpse and 'skunk fumes' fill the car. Making me gag and my sister grimance.

"Honestly," I release the breath I've been holding and suck in a new one. "I just wrote it. My friends and I had a...well...sort of...kind of...not really...we had a chat about things in my life."

"Sounds fun." a small smirk played at the corners of her lips, her eyes were amused. I was beginning to question her sanity. "Does this conversation involve a boy?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." I joked, turning the radio on louder. I started to dance to The Rhythm of the Night by Corona. Then my favorite love song, Distance, by Christina Perri started. Then the unimaginable happened, I started singing.

"The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do, right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love."

My heart twisted in my chest, the passion of Christina Perri is never ending. Each note, every word has a deep heartfelt meaning. I could never write or sing like her.

"And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?" 

Bella pulls into the parking lot and I spot the unmistakable red Jeep that Emmett Cullen drives. By the looks of it, they just got here. I see Emmett pop out of the driver seat followed by Jasper. My heart begins to pick up its pace, leaving me slightly breathless.

"Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you'll understand

And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?"

Jasper seems to scan the parking lot, looking for something or someone. Emmett meets my gaze and smiles a wide toothy grin before whispering something to Hale.

"And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have

So I'll make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?"

Jaspers head spins towards me and his piercing eyes lock on to mine. My heart jumps into my throat, leaving me to only listen to the rest of the song.

"Make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
How long 'til we call this love, love, love?'"

Bella hits my shoulder, pulling me out of my trance, leaving me indebted to her for the rest of the day. I hop out of the truck and forcibly put on my jacket. I'm not used to the cold, but I'm not complaining. Its definitely better than sweating constantly. We start to walk towards the rundown school, stepping over cigarette buds and random bags of trash. Nearing the doors, I hear someone call my name. I barely turn around to see Emmett trying to catch up with me, but there were too many kids. Making it impossible for him to catch up with me in time. I silently thank the heavens that Bella is a slow driver but fast walker.

When she wants to be

~~~

"¿Cómo estas, Alyssa?" Ms. Herrera asks as I walk into her classroom.

"Muy bien." I say simply, I walk towards my seat and flop down next to Felix, the druggy. His eyes were glazed and his sweatshirt reeked of weed.

Nothing new there

I barely managed to hide from the Cullens. After walking into the school, Emmett and Jasper went looking for me. I managed to slip into the bathroom, then after I made sure the coast was clear, I bolted for my first hour door. I'm just hoping I don't have to hide all the time.

"You seem stressed." Felix pointed out, looking at me with his bloodshot eyes. I wince.

His breath stinks

"No, I-"

"I don't care." his voice was raw and deep. It would sound a lot better if he stopped smoking.

Wow, ok. You don't have to be rude about it

"Names Felix." he extended his pale hand, waiting for me to shake it. His nails were uneven and black gunk was underneath them. I held my breath and gave him a firm shake.

"Alyssa."

~~~

I walked to the lunchroom, with my stomach churning.

Only a few more classes before I'm forced to see him 

My gaze flicks from couples making out to couples fighting to loners. I sneak pass different groups of people, all standing in the middle of the hallway.

Inconsiderate sons of-

Once I see Bella, I dash for her. Bella looks up at me, hearing my loud footsteps. Her smile spreads to my face.

~~~

When I enter study hall, almost immediately, Mr. Sabo calls me over. He explains that what I did was wrong and how I lost his trust. It was really pathetic on his part.

Blah, blah, blah

After the boring conversation, I sat down next to Emily. Her eyes were on her book while locks of her hair fell over her face. Following her example, I pull out my LOTR book. After a few minutes, they walked in. I quickly pull out my head phones and shove them in my ear. 

I then blast them. 

I jumped at the sudden change in volume. I lift my gaze long enough to see Jasper looking at me, my heart skipped a beat.

Look away

His eyes were glued to mine. I felt myself drifting in and out of reality, the pull towards him was increasing dramatically. Sometimes, I wonder if he is an angel. I know he must of been sculpted by the Greeks themselves.

"Jasper-" his gaze refocused on his sister, who was equality as beautiful, releasing me from his unnatural pull. I forced myself to focus on the small printed font of my book. I have now reached a new level of insanity.

Just read

If I just read, my mind will forget about him.

Yeah right

~~~

After school, I met up with Bella. She drove me to my house then left, I was surprised she didn't stay and hang out. Then again, she did have homework to do. I wanted to call the gang again, but I didn't want the same thing happening as it did last night. So, instead, I sat in my room and stared at my wall. It was a very boring wall. Plain white, no pictures, no holes, no nothing. I would redecorate, but I usually leave that up to Brittney and Eliana.

Four and a half more months before I see them. That's too long of a wait

I sigh as I smash my face into my soft, fluffy gold pillow. In the distance, I hear my mom cooking dinner and my dad tell her about the news he found interesting. I love my parents. I sometimes wonder if they'll have try to have another kid.

One that's actually blood related to them. 

My mom can't necessarily have kids. She doesn't have enough healthy eggs in her system. She can get pregnant, but she always has a miscarriage. That's why they went down the adoption course. The longest they went without a miscarriage was three months.

It happened two years ago. I've never been more grossed out and completely grief stricken in my entire life. 

 

We were in my dad's truck, during this time it looked more black than silver, my dad kept playing with the radio while my mom was humming softly. We were currently on our way to Hunters football game, they've been undefeated so far. He asked me to come and cheer him on, for good luck. 

I remember my mom laughing, rubbing her slightly rounded belly. Out of curiosity, I asked her why she was suddenly giggling like a child.

"He keeps kicking." I remember her telling me.

My dad laughs, placing a hand on her plump belly. As we continued to drive down a highway, my dad stops at an intersection. The lights seemed to be a bit wonky, but I didn't really register it. Once the lights flash green, he goes. Right as we reach the middle of the intersection, a loud, long honk blares in our ears. I turn my head just long enough to see a red semi racing toward us. Next thing I knew, it came crashing into the side of our truck. My side. Which was also my mom's side. 

Our truck goes flying down the pavement. We are rolling down the highway, glass shattering, cars honking, girls screaming. I couldn't focus on anything, my vision was just a big blur as we continued to tumble. 

My mind was blank for the most part, I knew what was going was important and dangerous. I just couldn't seem to comprehend all that was going on. Doctors say it was because I was in a 'state of shock.'

Once we stop rolling, I allowed everything that just happened to take hold. I was upside down, the feeling of blood rushing to my head gave me a slight and increasing headache. I didn't let myself freak out, panic mode was scheduled for later. I smelt gasoline, blood, fire and heard cars honking, a few more crashes, and people screaming. 

I felt terrified. 

Finally coming to my senses, I unbuckle my seat belt. I fell onto shards of glass, I then, shakily, made it to my feet. 

The feeling of nausea flanks me. I had to grab on my seat and keep myself from vomiting.

I look at my hands, noticing they were covered in blood, most of it my own. Hopefully. Seeing my parents unconscious scared me. My dad busted his forehead while my mom had tiny scratches everywhere and a pool of blood gushed out of her. 

Only one person died that day, and he wasn't even born.

I will never forget that day. 

Since then, my reflexes have greatly improved. I react faster when in danger because I've experienced the worst case scenario. 

We managed to repair the truck, all except the headlight which symbolizes Tyler and his unruly death. My dad spent his entire retirement fund on fixing and repairing his truck. Which my mom and I thought that it wasn't necessary, but he was stubborn and didn't listen to reason.

Hearing the door bell ring, I dash downstairs. My dad was at the door talking to someone. I couldn't really see who. I shoved my way through my dad's arms and met Jacob. He was smiling and looking extremely happy. His hair was a messy and he had basic clothes on.

"Hey Peter."


	5. Chapter 5

Walking alongside Jacob was nice, he had a very protective, yet welcoming, aura about him. It was extremely pleasant. I felt I could be me, what's left of me anyways.

"I hope you realize my parents are stalkers." I warn Jacob. He told my parents he wanted to get to know me better. My dad didn't take too kindly to this or him, he constantly gazed at his infamous shotgun. Jacob seemed to grow nervous ever since he caught his gaze. My mom suggested we go for a walk, knowing her husband's warnings of stupidity. Seeing the perfect opportunity, I dashed out the door, Jacob hot on my heels. Jacob let out a heartfelt laugh, making me blush.

"They don't seem like stalkers." he comments, but fear flickers in his warm brown eyes, leading me down a winding path. 

You have no idea

"But they are, that's why I'm forewarning you." He looks at me, clearly amused. Looking up at the sky, I barely see the sun. It was covered by thick clouds, but I could see it's outline. Jacob suddenly takes my hand and pulls me into the forest. We pass boulders, bushes, small animals, and several branches. We run at his pace which is really fast. Because I'm not a runner and I hate exercise, I'm struggling to keep up. There are more serious reasons why I can't run, but I'd rather not think about that.

I start to trip over my own two feet, it got to the point where Jake had to carry me. Which I prefered greatly. He was nice and warm, strong and sturdy, handsome and I'm an idiot.

I'm really a huge dumb idiot

Jake is incredibly handsome, but he's more of a friend handsome. Jasper is boyfriend handsome.

Stop

I sighed, letting my thoughts of Jasper slip away. I need to focus on things at hand. I'm with Jacob and no Hale is going to take that away from me. As Jacob runs, wind blows through my hair and sweet nature smells follow. Feeling Jake slow down, I notice a lone house in the middle of a clearing.

"Well, that's my house." Jacob says, slowly letting me down. He brushes his long hair out of his face letting me get a good look at him. His seems excited, but his brown eyes betray him. They scream I'm nervous. I laugh and wrap my arm around his waist.

"It's lovey. Am I going to meet your parents already?" I tease, pulling him towards his house. His warm laugh fills the air as he begins to follow.

"Yup, but you'll only meet my dad. My mom passed away a few years ago." His voice was strained, but a smile was plastered to his face. No doubt, he was trying to act like it was no big deal. But I know it is, I'm going through it right now.

Memories of the car crash flood into my mind, making my heart twist.

"Your daughter is fine Mr. and Mrs. Peter. She passed out while in the ambulance, but there is something I'd like to show you."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?"

I quickly shove the memories to the deep parts of my brain. Not wanting to remind myself of my inevitable future. Finally reaching Jake's house door, we find a tall, shirtless guy. He wasn't bad looking, but something told me to stay away from him. I just got this itching feeling that wouldn't go away.

"Sam." Jacob stated plainly. The guy, Sam, looked at him and did a simple nod. He then left, not once saying anything to me. 

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed

"You must be Alyssa. I've heard so much about you." a deep voice spoke. I quickly turn my head and see an ageing man in a wheelchair looking at my expectantly. He looked like Jacob, no, Jacob looked like him. This must be his father.

"You have?" I said, slowly looking at Jake, who's cheeks are redder than a tomato. He cleared his throat before saying,

"I just said your accent was nice." my cheeks started getting that funny, tingling feeling when you smile too much. Then, they too, started to burn a bright red. He was being adorable.

"And your eyes are beautifully unique, your hair is a soft, fluffy caramel, I could go on." Jake's dad said smiling at his son, who looked like he wanted to die. I laughed softly at the two of them, then properly introduced myself.

I held out my hand at kindly said, "I'm Alyssa Peter, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jake's father, but please, call me Billy." his hand was warm, too warm. It was like a tiny stove was implanted into his hand.

"Well, Billy, I'd very much appreciate it if you told me, everything, Jake, here, has told you." a smirk played on both of our faces. Jake let out a quiet, but high pitched squeal, which didn't go unnoticed. I turned to look at him, his face was pale and his eyes locked on something in the distance, his body was extremely tense while I heard his timid breaths. I laughed at this.

"Its either him or you, Jakey-poo."

~~~

After embarrassing Jacob to the max, I asked him to take me home. Well not home-home, but Charlie's home. I wanted to see Bella, and tell her about Jake. 

Oh god- that was so funny

He wanted to hide, shield himself, anything to keep me from seeing him. I must say, Jacob might be my best friend. Here anyways. The other four are still in Texas.

"Damn them." I muttered not realizing my surroundings.

"Excuse me?" Charlie said, sitting up from his relaxed sitting position. My heart skipped a beat before I quickly apologized. Seeing him relax back into the couch, I sighed. I don't usually curse- out loud, in front of my parents. As I debat whether or not to leave, I heard Bella crash or fall or whatever- she did something.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled, not too worried at the moment. We faintly hear, 'I'm fine'. We then proceed to watch the stairs carefully, but still doing our own thing.

"Shit!" Bella yells in a whisper. Charlie just sits back and says nothing.

Nothing!

"You let her cuss, but not me?" I question. I'm not mad, I just find it illogical. A parent should discipline their children equally. 

Ok, I'm shutting up now

"Yeah, because she's older." his voice was plain, almost robotic. I stifle a sigh before carefully fixing my shirt. We then hear light but heavy footsteps. We look up to see Bella with a light red mark on her forehead.

"Nice job, Bells." I tease, knowing she fell. Her face sagged, then turned into a scowl. She marched into the kitchen, seconds later returned and almost went up the stairs. But, Charlie stopped her.

"Isabella- what's wrong?" He asked, voice serious, face stern. I grew nervous.

He used her full name

"Nothing, Charlie." her voice hard. Then her eyes widened, regret filling them.

Someone's in trouble...

Little bursts of excitement fill me. Things like this- these are the things I'll miss. The innocent fights.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what's wrong?" Charlie spoke, his voice leveled.

"Hey! My middle name is Marie! That's so cool!" I said excited. The two pairs of eyes met mine and the excitement fleed.

"Dad, it's nothing, really." Bella muttered, slowly inching towards the stairs. I felt bad, but I'm the little sister. I make things bad. I suddenly felt giddy as my mind brewed up a sinister plan.

Bella's going to hate me

"Bella likes a boy and he's ignoring her." I say slyly. I knew at that moment, Bella was going to have me crucified.

"You like a boy?" Charlie spoke in a loud whisper.

"No, he's just interesting." her face was pale and her eyes screamed save me.

I just did

No, I really just ruined her life. That's what sisters are for.

"Bella, I think you scare him." I teased, worsening the situation. Her cheeks flamed and her body grew rigid. 

This is more fun than embarrassing Jacob!

"He's ignoring you?" Charlie asked, unfazed.

"I don't scare him, and no- he's not. He's just not here, today." Bella stammered. I swallowed a few laughs, finding her reaction highly amusing.

"I'd bet he won't be here for the rest of the week." I slowly winked at my pale sister. "Just admit it, you're terrifying."

~~~

The last few days have been a blast. I've spent more time with Jake, we've gotten very close since his 'near death' experience. I've also been spending more time with Charlie and Bella after school. I've noticed that they don't have a very strong father-daughter bond. This almost irks me, but it's not my place to judge relationships. Even though I tend to stick my nose into things where it doesn't belong. 

I think the best part of last week were my cunning plans of avoiding the Cullens. It was hard work to say the least. Mornings were difficult, I had to -literally- call Bella, wake her up and make her take me to school before they got there. Not wanting a rerun of Wednesday. Lunches were ok, Jasper still stared me down but I grew used to his creepy eyes, his gorgeous golden eyes- calling for me, screaming for my help. But I'm infatuated, my mother said it's the teenage killer. 'We only see what we want to see'. Which is true, but I'm certain Jasper stares at me. I mean, it's pretty damn hard to miss. Study Hall was hell, I sat with Emily -much to her dismay- avoiding their stares. I learned early on, I needed headphones because Alice or Emmett tended to yell across the room to get me to sit with them. I would politely decline, being as I was raised to be a kind, good-hearted southern gal.

I was currently riding shotgun in Bella's truck, like usual. She seemed to still be bothered by Edward. I did end up winning the bet, sadly I only won bragging rights. It was snowing making Bella on edge, apparently she hates the snow.

Once we arrived at school, I noticed the familiar -yet- unfamiliar figure of Edward Cullen. 

So he lives

"Edward is back." Bella whispered eyeing the pale brunette. I scoffed, not really caring. I guess I was almost hoping Jasper killed him. Even if he already looks dead. There is something about that family, I just don't know how to explain it. They're not normal, but then again, no one is 'normal', there is no such thing as normal. 

I kept jumping into snow piles, making Bella squirm. I don't understand how she hates the snow. Sure, I lived in a place where it never snows but I love the cold. Anyone that knows me will tell you that. I looked at Edward seeing him smile at a joke that one of his siblings told him. It bothered me, it bothered me because this boy put my sister through hell. She kept going on and on about how she caused him to be gone the last past few days. 

My gazed traveled from Edward to Jasper almost instantly. He seemed amused but when our eyes meet, all the amusement fleed. He looked almost sad. I clearly avoided him for the last week, ignoring him and his strange family. Sure maybe he was upset with the fact that I left without an excuse, and refused to sit with them during study hall. But come on, he hardly knows me. Maybe I got this all wrong, maybe he doesn't care and I'm just making assumptions because I really like him. Maybe I felt guilty for ignoring them, but -goddamn- I won't fall for him, maybe I'm already falling and don't realize it. I just don't want the pain, besides school is more important. Maybe I can convince Charlie to let him or the people at the reservation teach me.

"See you at lunch." Bella told me as I made my way to my locker. I grabbed my schedule because this is the first time I used my locker. I was told that I should check to see if my code works. They had a glitch in the system and all the codes were mixed up. I'm surprised they had a glitch at all, this district is so small. My last school had 2,000 kids and that was the middle school.

"Ok, how do I do this..." I asked myself as tried to open it. "12-13-40..." I inputted the code and it failed to open. "Well that worked." it looks like my locker is either stuck or it's the wrong code. I tried again but failed again, I know it's the right code. I can feel it, it's just jammed. I was so irrated that I didn't even hear the snickers from the person behind me.

"Havin' trouble there lil' lady?" a deep southern drawl spoke from behind. "Here, allow me." I quickly turned around, startled. Jasper stood behind me with a big grin on his face. Alice was next to him smiling also, she looked stunningly beautiful. 

Like always

I completely forgot they were a thing. There's another thing to add to my list of reasons not to fall for Jasper Hale. Jasper gently tugs my schedule from my hand, clearly trying to avoid our fingers touching, and inspects it. I just stared at him, my heart racing. Damn teenage hormones. I noticed Jaspers lips slowly turning into a smile, clearly amused with my panic attack. He looked at me, amusement screaming from his eyes. "May I?"

"Its jammed...you can't open it." I stated, trying to avoid eye contact because I know, once I look into those beautiful golden eyes, I won't be able to speak coherently.

"At least let me try." his voice was like sweet honey on toasted bread. Delicious. His accent only made it better, I love a boy with a strong southern accent. I should know, I grew up with them.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly. His long pale fingers glided over my lockers lock and slowly enters my code. It's like watching a scene from your favorite book, the hot jock helping out the nerdiest girl in school. I became extremely nervous, of course I was nervous before but now it's on a whole new scale. I notice Jasper shaking slightly before I'm overwhelmed with the feeling of calmness. I sighed, still feeling wary of why I'm constantly having mood changes when I'm around him. Before I realized it, my locker was open. 

How did he get that open? It was jammed! 

I suddenly recalled him opening it like it was just any other locker. I felt my eyes widen with shock. 

Am I really that weak? 

Embarrassment flooded me, I truly was the weakest girl ever. What released me from my degrading thoughts was his melodious laugh. I quickly looked up and saw him smiling at me. 

Why is he suddenly so chipper? 

"There you go ma'am, see you in study hall." he walks away with Alice at his heels.

"Yeah...see you."

~~~

"Why do they keep staring?" Jessica asks to nobody in particular. I turn around and see Edward and Jasper staring our direction. I sighed, I really don't know. Edward probably likes Bella, and for Jasper... I don't know. He can't like me, he has a beautiful girlfriend. I'm just little old me.

"You like him." Eric said with a questioning look.

"Who?" Bella and I say at the same time. Mike bursts out laughing, I pull off my boot and chug it at him. What makes it even more funny is that it hit him right in the baby makers.

"Ah- fuck! Ahhh my pen-" 

"Ok- Did you learn your lesson?" I ask cutting him off while I retrieve my boot. He nods his head frantically.

"Good, now who were you talking to?" I ask directing my question towards Eric. Eric, who still had an amused smile on his face, looked up at me and pointed at Bella.

"I was asking her but you responded too, so if I had to guess... Bella likes Edward and you like Jasper." 

"Nah, I just think he's cute. He's not my type, I'm more of a..." I couldn't find the correct words for my type of guy.

"Ok so your type of guy is Jasper?" Tyler said popping out of no where, like usual.

"No...shut up." my cheeks burned as I failed helplessly. Yes, Jasper is my type of guy but I would never date him. I literally have a list of reasons not to date Jasper Hale. I quickly glance at Jasper and see him smiling at Alice, and that's probably the biggest reason yet.

~~~

"Alyssa please sit with them." Emily muttered under her breath. For the past week I've been sitting with Emily. She hates it because either Jasper, Alice, Rosalie or Emmett look this way, probably trying to use some type of mind-control. It bothers her to no end- she hates attention. As do I, I get enough of it from doctors.

"It's not my fault." I defend as I continue to read. I was more than tempted to look up but given my situation, that won't be happening. I flipped page after page, trying to make it seem as if I were reading. Which I wasn't. The only thing I can focus on it seems it Jasper. Jasper this- Jasper that-. Its starting to get annoying. 

Next thing I knew, someone was taping on my desk. I looked up to see Jasper smiling down at me. His eyes had a glimmer of hope and amusement.

"Come sit with us." was all he said before he returned to his seat. I didn't know what to say. To avoid annoyance I got up and made my way towards them. I was going to sit next to Emmett like I have before but Rosalie got up and sat next to him. Leaving the only seat open next to Jasper.

"Shit." I whispered as quietly as possible. Reluctantly, I sat down next to him. Almost immediately, his arm was around me -no- my chair. His arm wasn't touching me at all. I started feeling very uncomfortable but within a few seconds I felt happy. Strangely happy. When ever I'm around him, my emotions are mixed up. One day I fear him then I'm calm. The next I'm uncomfortable then I'm happy.

"What the hell?" I say laughing. Alice looks at me strangely.

"Why are you laughing?" Emmett asks wanting to laugh himself.

"I don't know, I'm so confused." I say tears brimming my eyes. I look at Jasper and see a big smile on his face. Something told me, he knows what's going on. Emmett looked at Jasper and shook his head stiffing a laugh of his own. I turned my head and saw Jaspers hand, I forgot that his whole arm was resting on my chair. I had the sudden urge to touch his perfect hand, and that's what I did. It was very cold, like ice in a freezer but then something more bizarre happened. I was shocked, like when someome in a onesie touches you. It hurt, probably the strongest shock I've ever gotten. After I touched his hand, Jasper quickly removed his arm and placed it by his side. His jaws were locked inplace but a smile was still evident on his face. His hands were clenched into fists, he was acting the same way he did when Emmett put his arm around me.

"Ms. Peter are you high?" Emmett asks his booming laughed filled the room. I looked at Jasper, he was laughing, too. His laugh made him look gorgeous. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled, the glimmer of happiness that made his eyes just 'pop', it hurt. Not from looking at him but my laughing. 

"No! I promise! I'm just so happy. I don't understand why..." I looked at Emmett while Alice rolled her eyes. "What did you do?" directing my gaze towards Jasper, the one person who, I knew, was around whenever things like this happened.

Jasper, obviously caught off guard, looks at me strangely. He was about to speak when Rosalie blurted,

"Your laugh is so adorable."

Jasper seemed visibly relieved but I'm not going to question it, yet.

"Thanks." my laughing slowly started to ease away, as did the happiness, but now I feel comfortable with them. It's a strange feeling, laughing without a purpose... But I think I made a few people laugh at my own ridiculousness.

"You should sit with us at lunch tomorrow." Jasper spoke up with a slight unease to his tone. I looked at him finding myself lost in his dark golden eyes. I felt very accepting, but at the same time I felt a tug at my heart. It was a part of me that can't be manipulated, I wanted to sit with him. But I can't abandon family.

"But what about my sister?"

"Whos your sister?" Emmett asked smirking at Rosalie. She giggled slightly, making me incredibly jealous. I know school is more important but -damn- a boyfriend would be nice.

"Bella Swan." they all looked at me, confusion written on their faces. If I could, I would literally grab a stamp that said 'I'm confused beware' and stamp it on their forehead.

"She's your sister? How?" Alice asked her voiced less chippy than usual.

"I was adopted out of the family." I sank deeper into my chair. All the stares are making me feel uncomfortable again. 

Why must they stare? Do they realize that their stare alone, could kill somebody?

"So Jasper Whitlock isnt blood related to you?" Jasper asked sounding slightly relieved, which is concerning to say the least.

"No. But my mother is...my adoptive mother."

"She can sit with us if she wants." Jasper said completely dropping the topic of Jasper Whitlock. I wonder if Jasper Hale is related to Jasper Whitlock... They do look alike. I need to find that picture mom has of him.

"We'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

I was alone, all alone. Looking around, I noticed I was in the middle of a forest, I'm sure of that. Tall trees, bare branches, a full moon and the twinkling of stars. Not a sound to be heard. The feeling of dread was screaming from the aging trees. Then a thin fog started to creep out of the forest surrounding me. I felt myself suffocating, but not from the lack of air, but from the eerie feeling that filled me. Suddenly a gust of wind with the sound of a deep painful cry came rushing out of the forest. My hair whipped around my head and fell carelessly across my face and shoulders. I felt someone watching. Looking deeper into the forest, I noticed a blurred figure pacing back-and-forth. Suddenly, the figured rushed out of the dense forest. Turning around, I am met with crimson red eyes belonging to Jasper. He looked at me hungrily while his lips formed a snarl. He was wearing a simple jacket with blue jeans. He growled lowly before taking a step towards me. On instinct, I took a step back, breaking a twig in the process. He growled again before lunging at me, I released an ear-piercing scream causing him to stagger. I notice his eyes go back to their amber color before he started muttering something under his breath. The scenery slowly changed to a pitch black room, I was alone with a frightened Jasper. I faintly heard 'I'm sorry', I look up to see he has disappeared. I opened my eyes and sighed heavily. I was coated in a thin layer of sweat and my heart was pounding against my ribcage. I turned my head and saw Bella sleeping peacefully, if only I could sleep.

"I think I need advice..." I mumble to myself as I pull the covers off of me. I slowly make my way downstairs and found my phone sitting on the counter. I dial my friends number, since, for whatever reason, they all share the same phone.

"Pick up..." I whisper trying not to wake anyone up. I wanted to sleep at Charlie's house because I felt that if I did, it would strengthen our father-daughter connection. My mom said do whatever felt right while my dad said I should probably slow down. I might just make it too hard on him, demanding so much from a man that barely knows me. Once the ringing finally stopped, I was greeted with the answering machine. I mentally cursed them for having the same phone.

"Call me as soon as you get this." I hung up the phone and growled. This Jasper business will be the death of me. Hunter told me he couldn't wait for the day I need boy advice, 'real boy advice', well it's here and he won't pick up the damn phone. I skim through some of my notifications and responded to tweets from my favorite youtubers. Thats when I became aware of the time.

5:30

I can't get too mad, they're probably sleeping. I move myself over to the couch and just stare at a black tv screen. 

I need a life 

My phone buzzed making me feel anxious all of a sudden, I mentally prayed it was a text back or something. But no, it was an email saying I need to check out this discount. The door started to rattle making me jump, I got prepared to attack if it was an intruder, but it wasn't. It was Charlie, who was in a pair of winter boots and a winter jacket.

"What are you doing up?" he asks tiredly. He looked like he hasn't slept in days, but I wasn't going to say anything. I'm already on the hit list with ditching class, but that was a week ago.

"Couldn't sleep. Want coffee?" he responds with a grunt making me laugh at how similar he is to my adoptive dad. We talk for a little bit, mostly about how I couldn't sleep. I tried to ask him why he was up but like any other parent, he avoided the subject.

"So...you liking school? I know Forks isn't much to look at but it's a good town with good people." his eyes never left his coffee as he spoke to me. It was quite concerning, I'm his daughter. He should feel comfortable with me. Unless my dad is right and I'm pushing things too fast. 

Was I really making him uncomfortable? 

"Yeah. Its great, everyone seems real nice. I think the nicest people I met so far are the Cullens." my heart skipped a beat when I said 'Cullens'.

"Yeah, the Dr. and his family are good people, it's just the fact that they are new is making people crazy." his voice was plain and extremely tired. He stretched slowly, with a loud yawn.

I wanted him to elaborate, but we both heard Bella get up and start getting ready. Charlie got up and dumped the rest of his coffee down the drain. I followed him, doing the exact same thing. By this time, I decided I should get dressed, too, so I told him goodbye.

"See you tonight." he told me as I dashed upstairs. I rushed into Bella's bedroom and threw on a long sleeve shirt and sweats. I run to the bathroom, but 'Clumsy Bella' was hogging it.

"Come on, Bella!" I urge. It's not like I'm not running late, I just like being done early. I look down at myself and sigh. The last past two years, I haven't cared what I wear. It came with the deal. The deal I never signed up for. I try not to think about it, but sometimes, I just need to remember. To remember everything; my life, my friends, everyone who has stuck by my side. But I also try to forget, but right now, I just need to remind myself.

* * *

The night of the car crash was the worst day of my life. I lost my brother that day and I lost my future. I was sitting on one of the hospital beds kicking my legs to the beeping I heard from the monitor. The room was a boring, dull white. It gave off a feeling of death, much to my dismay, it fit my mood. I just got out of a car crash and found out my mother had a miscarriage. That day was not going well for me. I remember the puzzeled looks the doctors gave me when they looked through my chart. I was concerned that something was misspelled or possibly they had the wrong info. I was asked to take a few tests, to see if they had everything correct. Of course I didn't mind, it kept my mind off of things. After the tests, my parents and I were allowed to go home. The drive there was silent, the taxi driver didn't even try to start conversation. A few days pass before the doctors called urgently, spewing nonsense about scheduling a meeting. When we got there, I wasn't prepared for what they were about to say.

The doctors found a fairly large mass in my lungs and decided to investigate. That's why I had to do tests, they didn't know if it was true or not. Unfortunately, everything was correct. Turns out, I had stage two lung cancer. At first, I thought they were joking. Then reality hit me like the bitch she is. It was like someone saying I failed my final and needed to retake my seventh grade year. 

I was left completely stunned. So stunned I couldn't even cry. My parents were stunned, too, my mother bursted into tears while my dad let out a string of curses. Then every adult in the room started discussing my options. They discussed; radiation, chemo, surgery, thoracotomy. Of course I couldn't say anything, I was still grasping the thought of my life being cut short. Everything I've ever hoped for, gone. I'm dying, everyone is, but I'm just dying faster. I would be lucky to make it to college without problems. 

I remember their stares all looking at me expectantly, they wanted me to make a decision. I know the pros- and cons- of both treatment and non-treatment. I suffer with treatment with the chance of survival, but I didn't want that. I didn't want to lose my hair, I didn't like my options. Then I made the decision of a life time, I refused treatment. The doctors were baffled while my parents looked like I killed them. The words I told them that day I still live by- I will not cheat death, if death wants me then it can have me.

* * *

I may have had symptoms, but, I don't know. I haven't done research on my cancer because I know I'll break down. I've noticed sharp pains in my chest, but I don't really like to pay attention. It only serves as a reminder my time is up. I sigh and stare at the unchanging ceiling, I attempt to memorize it. To only fall short. I try to stay happy and, sometimes, I truly am. But most of the time, it's just a fake smile. Ever since I moved here, I was truly happy, now, I think the reality of my situation is finally taking hold.

~~~

"So he asked if you wanted to sit at their lunch table?" Bella seemed highly confused. After her eternity in the bathroom, I told her what Jasper told me. I probably should of told her last night. I look at her as we make our way to the truck. Its extra cold and extremely icy today. I'm scared we might get into a car crash. The sky is a light grey, as usual, I can't even see the sun. 

I wonder if we have one

Seeing Bella grip and release the steering wheel, I know she is considering joining me since she is really into Edward.

"Yeah, Jasper even said you can sit there too." I kept my eyes on the moving scenery not once looking at my sister.

"I don't know, Lis. I don't think Edward would like it."

"Who cares...I want you there." I said as Bella neared the parking lot. She parked the truck and sighed with a confused expression. I watched her exit the truck and inpected it's wheels. I saw her face go from curious to shock to pure emotion. I tried to get out of the truck right when a high-pitched screech started to echo the area. It started to become painfully loud. I looked up, startled. I saw several things simultaneously, I first saw the group of kids I hang out with, I then saw Jasper who was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from all the rest, but of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of Bella's truck and she was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. I dashed for her, unbuckling my seat belt, wasting even more time. Once I was out of the vehicle, I was never expecting to see what I saw. The blurred image of Edward Cullen running towards Bella, completely stopping the van from hitting her. 

With his hands!!!

All my instincts said run, he's not normal. I really wanted to run, but he just saved my sisters life. He must be good somehow.

I heard him ask Bella if she was alright.

Of course she isn't alright! She was nearly killed by a van! Be smart Edward!

"I'm fine." Bella responds weakly. I suddenly went into panic mode. 

I almost lost Bella, my sister. Just like I lost my brother, Tyler. 

Nausea flanked me, I can't do this. My sister, my only sibling that's alive. And some supernatural being saved her. Hearing Bella say 'ow' released me from my thunderous thoughts.

"Bella!!!" I screamed, "Bella?! Oh-my-are you okay?!" I was frantic. 

My sister

"I'm fine, Alyssa." my sister snapped. I, currently, didn't care if she found me annoying. She doesn't understand or even know about Tyler. I ran to her and saw a shoulder-width dent in the vans bumper. I knew something's not right, hell- I saw him run as a blurr! I fixed my stare on her, she had a cut on her forehead and looked disoriented. Edward was hovering over her, he was tense. I think he knows I know he's not normal. "How did you get over here so fast?" Bella confronted Edward. My heart picked up its pace. She doesn't need to know her 'boyfriend' isn't normal, not yet.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." Edward started, his voice serious. Bella looked confused, and not persuaded.

"But you were over there, by your car." she explained. I couldn't find my voice, I need to help defend him.

But how?

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." Edward sounded nervous, panicking even.

"No."

"Yes he was, Bella." Edward met my eyes. It looked like he was silently thanking me, but he was also worried.

"Alyssa, he was by-"

"No, Bella. He walked over to you and started to talk when the car started spinning. He was next you." I kept a straight face. The slightest change will ruin my facade.

"But-"

"Bella, are you okay? I mean, I'm sure you would've seen him next to you." pretending to be concerned, which wasn't hard because I didn't have to act. I was trying to keep myself from panicking again.

Then the EMTs came and put her on a stretcher. They asked if I was ok, which I was. Just light headed, probably from that panic attack. I started to follow Bella on to the ambulance but Charlie showed up, completely grief shaken.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed, panic setting in upon seeing his oldest getting into the vehicle. I rolled my eyes, she's fine. But she's not, she's knows something's up. So do I, I just don't like asking questions.

"I'm completely fine Char- dad. Nothing is wrong with me." Bella assured. I scoffed at that, it was like she was hinting that Edward wasn't normal and something is wrong with him. Which is genius. She did hit her head, maybe-

That's it! She hit her head, I'll use that when she asks me what's up.

I suddenly felt a tight, pinching pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe and I felt myself suffocating. It was like someone was squishing my lungs, then came the headache. It was sharp, painful bursts each time my blood went through my head. The pounding of my brain made my vision go blurry, all I could hear was the thumping of my quickening pulse. It was the worst pain I have ever felt, I was unable to scream. The corners of my vision started to go black and I knew, I was about to pass out. Spinning around dazed, I looked for Jasper. I noticed he had an angered face, but the moment our eyes met. Fear filled them. He started walking towards me when Alice grabbed him and told him something I couldn't hear. Pain was evident in his eyes, it was like he wanted to be next to me but if he was near me something much worse would happen. The pain increased dramatically, cause me to stumble back.

"Jasper..." I whispered. That's when I blacked out.

~~~

I woke up to beeping sounds. I opened my eyes and immediately was blinded by bright light. After my eyes adjusted, I saw Charlie reading an outdated magazine and Bella playing with her note book. I thought it was kind of cute, seeing a father and daughter worrying about the same person. And doing the same thing, ignoring that same person they are suppose to being worring about. I then faintly heard someone ask if I was awake.

"Yeah." I respond, not wanting anyone to answer for me. The memory of blurred Edward passes through my mind, I shiver slightly. I'm not scared, yet, but I should be.

"How long?" a musical voice asked. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. This man was beautiful, his hair was a platinum blonde and he had golden eyes, much like the Cullens. He laughed lightly before saying,

"I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Why do all of you Cullens have to be so damn beautiful." I whispered, jealously filling me. I wish Jasper was here, because when ever I'm around him- I feel different. Better than what I would feel at the time. "Just now." answering his question. He raised an eyebrow, aware of what I said before. A blush crept its way onto my face, making me drop my gaze. I heard him hesitate, then a loud, exhausted sigh filled the room.

"Well, Ms. Peter, I regret to inform you, but...you have stage four lung cancer." my heart dropped faster than a bowling ball from a skyscraper. I looked up at him, he was frowning while his eyes showed no emotion. I begin to wonder how many times he said that.

"Stage four? I thought it was stage two." I asked, fear overwhelming me. Stage four is considered advanced, I'm that much closer to death. I don't fear death, I truly don't. I fear for the people who will continue to live without me; Jacob, Bella, Charlie, Hunter, Brittney, Eliana, my parents, and the Cullens. Surprising as it is, I fear for them. Though, I don't think they will have any trouble any time soon.

"That was two years ago, it's doubled its size and travelled to your brain...I'm so sorry." Dr. Cullen's voice was robotic, just like all doctors. If they give anything away, it might cause the patient more emotional damage.

"You have what?" Charlie and Bella said at the same time. I smiled a cheeky grin, completely forgetting they were here. And they didn't know...

"Yeah, about that, I was going to tell you..." I started, feeling embarrassed that I have to explain my cancer.

"Do your parents know?" Charlie snapped. He looked torn from being upset and angry. It made his face all contorted.

Of course they know...they don't know it's stage four, though.

"Yeah. I was diagnosed at age 13, I don't see the problem." I started again, I had mixed feeling at the moment. I know I'm angry but I'm also; sad, gulity, relieved. I feel bad for anyone that can feel emotions.

"Alyssa, you need treatment." Bella said with a pointed look. She then shifts her gaze to the doctor. "She needs treatment."

"I agree, but I can't do anything, she has denied it." Dr. Cullen looked at me hopefully. As if he was trying to convince me to take the treatment

Oh god- not this again

"What?!" Bella blurted.

"Ms. Peter, you will be staying with us for a few days, I want to make sure you recover from your episode. This is the first, real, side effect you've had, yes?" Doctor Cullen, unfazed by Bella's outburst, asked with a sweet smile. 

How old is this guy? 20? 30? He can't be a real doctor... But he can be extremely gorgeous. My heart...it can't take anymore Cullen-ness.

"Yes. It is."

"How long does she have to stay here?" Charlie, who has been quiet so far, asks. His eyes looked extremely worried and tired. 

Does this man ever sleep

"A couple days, nothing too long."

I groan making my disapproval known. Doctor Cullen escorts Bella and Charlie out of the room, using the excuse that I need to rest. Charlie, before he left, gave me my phone and charger, so I won't get bored here. When Dr. Cullen returned, he asked, out of the blue,

"Bella has told me you are friends with most of my family?"

"Yes..." I say unaware of where this was going. Dr. Cullen's eyes light up and a bright, happy smile appeared on his face.

"Good, to make your stay more pleasant, one of them will be here with you throughout the day. Of course, they have school, so during their off hours and such, their time will be here."

My heart dropped.

"Wait- so I'll have to be stuck with one of them...all day." I started to panic. I don't want them here, I'm barely starting to get comfortable around them. This would be a major leap in our friendship and I don't think I'm ready for it.

"No, they will change throughout the day, but they will keep you company." his smile never fading. 

"I appreciate your kindness, I really do. But I don't think they would like that idea." 

"Don't worry about it, I'm certain they won't mind." with that he left the room. 

What in the actual hell just happen?


	7. Chapter 7

It's been about two hours since Doctor Cullen said that his kids will be spending time with me. Two hours since I found out I have stage four lung cancer. Two hours since I saw Edward move lightening fast speed to save Bella.

I still don't like him

I stare at the plain white wall, the feeling of hopelessness washes over me. Everything that I've done and will never do seems to be seeping out of this hospital wall. Telling me that life is over, which it is, but I don't need to feel that way. I can still be happy and live life to its fullest. I just need to sit down and think about things. I don't want treatment, that's for sure. I want to graduate, I'll try to live until graduation, then I'll die. 

After deciding how long I will live, I begin inspecting my room. Since, I'll be here for a few days. There are counters for paper work and other necessities a doctor would need when consoling a patient. The hospital bed was angled close to the counter but closest to the glass wall. The glass wall had a door that was used to exit the room. The farthest door was to the bathroom and several chairs were aligned across it for guests. There were two windows, which were covered up for some unknown reason. I didn't mind much because I know the sun can be a bother. I lived in Texas, I should know. 

Once I got a feel for the room, I hunched my back and cried. Yes, I cried. Not loudly, but just enough for me to unbottle my emotions from the last two years. I hate crying, to me, it's a sign of weakness. In mid-sobbing, my parents came rushing in. Tears coated their cheeks. 

They know, they must know

"Hey, baby. How ya feelin'?"

"Like a walkin' corpse." I joke but the atmosphere darkened. We avoided the topic of cancer for a little while, but we all knew we needed to have a heart-to-heart discussion about it. I guess we all were waiting for someone else to bring it up. Knowing my mom, she wasn't going to bring it up first. My dad won't bring it up unless he knows I'm comfortable, which I'm not. So it was up to me.

Figures

My nerves skyrocketed as I slowly though about what I was going to say. I figured short and simple, straight to the point would work.

Here we go

"The cancer spread." my voice was quiet and quivering. I didn't mean to sound so pathetic. I sounded better in my head, I always do. I looked at my parents and they didn't look as shocked as I would of hoped. I don't know what I was hoping for, maybe a big reaction. Something, anything.

"We know sweatheart, Dr. Cullen talked to us when we arrived." my mom began, looking at my father.

"We were just waiting for you to tell us." my father finished, holding my knee in a comforting manner. 

So they did know

"I'm sorry-"

"Honey, there isn't anything to be sorry for. I wish you would try treatment, but I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." my mom said tears brimming her eyes. We all joined into a huge family hug. We were all crying and laughing humorlessly.

"I know, but...I don't know. I just don't want you guys to lose another child." I said in between sobs. I was trying to keep myself from crying, but I was failing miserably.

"Lis, people die everyday. Some aren't even remembered, it's fine really. Just know we will always remember you, just keep smiling until your last breath." my dad said with a quivering voice. Feeling slightly better, I felt the need to change the subject.

"Hey, mom, can you find Uncle Whitlock's photo?" This sparked some confusion but I just said I wanted to see if my friend looked like him.

"Alright, I just have to go through the family album. I'll give it to you tomorrow, if I find it." my mother said with a shaky breath. Her eyes were a puffy red and her makeup was all smeared. I swallowed a lump in my throat, causing my dad to laugh a humorless laugh.

"Thanks mom." I said kissing her cheek. "Goodnight." once they left, my thoughts started to spin out of control.

I'm really going to die. This is my final stretch, then death. At least I won't be wrinkly.

Then my mind to darker places.

Edward is not normal. His eyes are gold and sometimes black. He's cold from what Bella told me. Extremely fast. Super strong. He has to be a werewolf.

What if Jasper is one of them? I mean of course he is, but how am I going to react... How is he going to react? His whole family must be some type of supernatural beings. They must be werewolves.

What if they know I know. Will they kill me? I can keep a secret, most of the time.

These are the type of things that flow through my mind when it's on the edge. 

What is super fast and has strange, enticing eyes? Werewolves.

Werewolves equal bad

I sigh, moving my head so that it's at a crooked angle.

I should just sit back and play my phone

That's what I'll do, I move my body out of its resting position. Using my pale arm, I reach for my phone and it's just barely out of reach.

"Damn it." I whisper as I struggle to reach it. I can see it perfectly, it's sitting on the counter with the screen facing down.  
"All- most- there." I stretch my arm as far as I could, but my attempt was stopped when someone squealed,

"There she is!!!" I jump and nearly bump my head, which still hurts, on the wall. I turn to the loud mouth and see Alice Cullen, looking her fashionable self, smiling making her way, at an incredible speed, towards me.

Don't pull an Edward

"Hi, Alice." I say as sweetly as possible. I then go back to my quest of retrieving my phone. Right at my fingers barely touch the familiar case, Alice grabs it and takes it with her to her seat. I growl lowly at her, which makes her laugh. She turns it on and inserts my pass code.

"How do you know my password?" I ask, not recalling ever telling her.

"I guessed." she stated simply. I raise an eyebrow at her while she does whatever she is doing to my phone.

"I don't recall ever telling you-"

"There. Now you have my phone number, Emmett's number, Rosalie's, Edward's and Jasper's." Alice announces, clearly cutting me off. But the only thing I care about was that I have Jasper Hale's number. Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale, the boy I can't seem to stop thinking about. The senior at Forks High School, and I, a new kid who happens to be a freshman, has his number.

He also happens to be a werewolf.

"Wow. Ok that's... That's nice." I stutter, my heart racing with unknown fear. "But Alice, you didn't need to give me your boyfriend's number or any of your family's number." I stated trying to calm myself down.

"What? Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I'm a single pringle." Alice chripped handing my phone back to me.

"I thought Jasp-"

"Oh no, I can see why you thought that. No, we aren't dating. We did have a romantic thing going on, but that ended shortly after you showed up." her golden eyes shine brightly, not a care in the world.

"Wait, it ended because of me?"

"No. You just happened to show up when it ended." her voice had it's normal chippy tone. I have a feeling she is lying to me. Maybe she doesn't want me to feel guilty. But for sanity sake, I didn't question it.

"You don't have to be here. No one is making you suffer with me." I said completely dropping the Jasper topic. I quickly scan her outfit; designer blue jeans and designer black top. It screams fashionista.

"I want to be here. Its fun hanging out with you." her eyes glittering with excitement. Something told me she was again lying. Or maybe I'm just sceptical because she's not normal. I wonder if being a werewolf is difficult.

"How?" I questioned giving her an intense glare. Alice is sweet, she really is, but a heartbreak changes people. If I truly am the reason Jasper and her broke up, she shouldn't be with me. And honest to god, I think she's a silent killer. Her whole family have this aura that says I'm deadly. Not just that I saw Edward move faster than any man I've ever known.

They must be werewolves, no, they are werewolves.

"I don't know, besides you smell good." her eyes shifting from her phone screen to my gaze.

"You've said that before." my heart speeds up, fear slowly consuming.

"Well I'll say it again. You smell good." 

Most definitely a werewolf

~~~

"Hey, Peter! Guess who's turn it is to hang out with your country girl ass." a voice bellowed from the hall. Alice jumped up and hugged Emmett as he walked into my hospital room, all swag like.

"You're an idiot." I joked. His eyes lit up, a michious glint to them.

"No. No. Emmett, no." I started, sensing what he's about to do. He took three long strides over to me and wrapped his long arms around my shoulders and squeezed me. I huffed and puffed and pinched him. Nothing would make him release his grip.

"Da- it- Emme- I can't breathe." I choked hitting every visible body part of his. He chuckled lowly before finally releasing me from his death grip. I glared up at his perfect face, still upset that all the Cullens look so God like.

"Sorry, but you had to be punished." Emmett smirked making me doubt his capability of understanding yes and no.

"Oh please, you're only upset because it's true." I said making Emmett raise an eyebrow. Giggling at us, Alice said goodbye, leaving just me and the beast. An awkward silence filled the room, I scanned my phone and noticed Emmett's contact. I completely forgot Alice gave me all of her families numbers. I saw Jaspers number, my heart skipped a beat. 

Why does his name alone do this to me?

"Alice gave me your number." I stated breaking the silence and distracting me from my thoughts about Jasper.

"Oh did she, now?" he said his voice dripping of sex appeal. A lump in my throat started to form, now I'm certain my hormones are fucked up. His eyes looked me over, sending chills up my spine.

"Ye-ah." my voice cracked.

My voice cracked! Wow, my day is getting better by the second. 

I looked at him and saw a smirk playing on his lips. I think he knows he's messing with my hormones.

"Text me."

Hi - Alyssa Peter

Waz up

Really?

Yup

"You know we can tak, I can hear you." I told him, noticing him typing away.

No, I like talking to you like this

Well I'm not playing this game

Oh hun, I think you are

"Damnit!" realizing I was participating in his stupid game. Emmett laughed loudly, making me jump at the sudden change in volume.

~~~

Hot

Cold

Up

Down

Left

Right

I laugh at our stupidity, we started playing games of oppsites. It was a welcoming change to have a friend, who doesn't judge me, hang out with me. A sudden wave of emotion came over me, I miss the gang. I need them to come over. At least soon.

Ok let's do couples, I'll start

Ok

Carslie (my dad)

Mrs. Cullen

Emmett

Rosalie

Hunter?

Brittney  
Jasper

"Hey, it's my turn!" Emmett stated angrily.

"Ha! I got you to talk!" I laughed at his frustrated face. He released a growl before typing on his phone.

Alyssa

I don't have a boyfriend

It was the answer to Jasper

"What?!" it was more of a yell than a question. Emmett smirked, clearly proud of himself. I glared at him, demanding an explanation.

"Oh come on, everyone knows you like him." his eyes were teasing, he gets enjoyment out of my irritation. The only way to make him annoyed or a little bit unsatisfied is to admit it.

"Yeah. He's hot, too bad I'm not good enough." I smirked when I saw his face drop. He started processing what I just told him, I can tell because I can practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"What? Ok. What! Your perfect! What are you saying?" Emmett looked pissed off, which was scary. Fear started filling me, I trembled slightly.

Do werewolves have temper tantrums?

"Calm down, I was joking." my voice laced in fear, he seemed to relax a bit. "Maybe." I smiled sweetly.

"You have a death wish."

~~~

I barely slept last night, after Emmett left. I kept hitting my leg, plus I felt someone watching me. It might have been the doctor or nurses, but you never know. My mother stopped by early to drop off the picture of Whitlock. She couldn't stay because she had work, but she promised to hang out later if she could. I wonder who'll hang out with me today, I just hope it's not Jasper. Alice, I think, knows I like him and Emmett, for sure, knows. I sighed looking at my phone, no texts, no calls, no nothing.

"Wow, I'm glad people care about me." I spat tossing my phone half way down my bed. I violently lay down and managed to hit my head.  
"Fuck. Some life this is."

I heard some heavy footsteps growing closer, but I learned to ignore them because they were hardly for me.

"Hey, Peter." said a deep voice, a voice I recognized. I popped my head up and my assumption was right.

"Hey, Black!"

"You look awful." he teased walking over to me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Thanks, you look hot, too." I countered earning a joyful laugh out of Jacob.

"I try." he kissed my forehead and layed across my legs. I poked his stomach, several times. He kept hitting my hand away.

"Are you comfortable? You know because your the one who needs chemo and 24/7 hospital time." I joked as I continued to poke him. He just grunted in agreement, still hitting my hand away.

"So, you have cancer..." Jacob started. I sighed, but continued to poke him.

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it." I said weakly. I then poked his cheek, continuously. He groaned grabbing my uncle's photo.

"We should talk about it, but I understand. You will talk to me about it right? 'Cause I am your best friend."

"Yes, I will talk to you about it, just not right now. Also, you are one of my best friends, I have many." I teased. Jacob huffed then inspected the picture he grabbed.

"Who's this?" Jacob asks looking at the picture I had of my uncle. He stares at the photo for a while, clearly trying to figure out who it was.

"That's my uncle." I said looking at his colored face.

"He looks familiar." His eyes narrowed, lips set in a firm line 

"Yeah. His name is Jasper Whitlock." a blush slowly made its way onto my cheeks, making me cover them with my hands.

"He isn't related to Jasper Hale?" finally realizing why and how he looked familiar.

"No, at least as far as I know. They do look alike." noting the similarities. I went back to poking him after I retrieved the photo. From time to time I would check to see if it still sat on the counter, my pictures liked to disappear on me. I already lost the photo of my friends and I. And just recently, I lost my photo of my family and I dancing in our backyard pool, when we lived in Texas. After about 100 pokes, I decided Jacob won't move so I started tickling him, making him squirm and laugh.

"Damn it Peter, that tickles."

"Well, find somewhere else to sleep."

"Fine." he then gets up, shoves me as far as the bed would let me go and hopped in with me. Now it looks like we are a couple sharing a bed.

"Wow, Jacob. You're really that tired that you had to do that?" Gesturing to him and me and our position. He smiled sweetly before ploping his huge head onto my pillow.

"Yes."

~~~

I'm not sure exactly when we fell asleep, but I am sure it was after we got done poking each other. Even then, I don't know how long that was. I woke up with an arm tightly around my waist. I knew instantly, it was Jacob. He forced me into this position because it made it easier for the both of us to sleep. The only thing bad about this postition is I can only see out the window. I felt like a stalker, watching one of the nurses type away at her keyboard. I closed my eyes again, enjoying the feeling of being cuddled. I then heard Dr. Cullen enter the room, I was too tired to say hello. So I remained silent, pretending I was asleep.

"Hey Jasper, has she woke up yet?" 

Wait, Jasper is here? When did he show up? How long has he been here? 

My heart started to race and my thoughts started to clash against each other. 

The doctor can't be dicking with me, is he? Shit, Jasper must think Jacob and I are dating. 

I mean, I wouldn't mind if we were, but I like Jasper more... Oh it doesn't matter, Jasper is a senior and I'm a freshman, an ugly freshman, who has a crush on the hottest kid in school. I have a better chance with Jacob.

"No." said the most beautiful voice in the world. 

Every girl that looks at him must feel the same way I do, right? 

There was a long pause before the doctor answered.

"Alright, I just wanted to see if she was up." he started to walk away when Jacob suddenly jerked, hitting me in the butt.

"Oh geez, what the hell Black?" I spat touching my rear. Jacob bursted out laughing before apologizing. I only glared at him, making him laugh harder. I took a quick glance around the room and noticed Jasper, who had an angry/frustrated look about him. I smiled sweetly at him, causing his firm lips to twitch into a smile before becoming a line segment again. Jacob sat up, taking me with him.

"No! I want more sleep! Lay back down!" I pleaded with him.

"But I have to leave..." the way his eyes stared at mine showed he was debating whether or not to leave.

"Stay!" I pleaded once more. He sighed, a sad smile crossed his lips before he placed them on my forehead earning a low growl out of Jasper.

"I'll come by later tonight, ok?" 

"Ok..." I waved him goodbye as his silhouette disappeared from view. I looked at Jasper again, and for the first time ever, his eyes wouldn't look my direction. He kept them firmly on the door. He was wearing a simple dark blue zip-up and basic blue jeans. His honey-blond hair was tousled, giving him that 'awe' look. In other words, he looked really hot.

I'm also really pathetic

I wanted to speak, but words kept getting clogged in my throat. 

"Why did you want him to stay?" Jasper finally asked, his voice sounding hurt. I was confused as to why he was hurt, but I didn't really want to ask.

"I kept hitting my leg last night so I got zero sleep. And with him in the bed, it kept my leg up and way from any danger." His eyes finally met mine, they seemed relieved but still had a trace of jealousy. If only I had the power to read minds...

"My brother will be here shortly." Jasper told me as he got up. My heart began to race once more, I don't want him to leave. Not now.

"Wait!" I blurted not knowing the reason I stopped him. He was half way out the door, but turned his head slightly as if to signal he was listening.  
"I have a picture...I noticed you were interested in Jasper Whitlock, so I found his picture...I don't know...maybe you want to look at it?" I was beyond nervous talking to him. Something about him intrigued me, but also frightened me. One wrong move and I could end up dead. 

Werewolves I swear

He, fully, turned towards me, a shocked look on his face. I pointed to the counter, gesturing to the photo that lays there. Without a word, he took five long strides over to the counter. He hesitated for a moment, but managed to gain some courage. I noticed his hands trembling as he lifted the photo up from its resting place. He flipped it over revealing the man he looked so much like. His body seemed to go through some type of shock because one moment he was standing and the next he needed to counter to help him stand.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jasper..." my panic rising. "Jasper?" I staggered out of my hospital bed and hobbled over to him. I pressed my hand to his back and instantly retracted. It seems that everytime we touch, I get shocked. Jasper didn't seem to noticed it so I placed my hand back on his spine, ignoring the painful shocks I was getting.  
"What's wrong?" he tensed a little bit, debating whether or not to tell me. "You can tell me." I cooed as calmly as possible. He closed his eyes and sank deeper into the counter.

"I- I haven't seen that photo in years. It just brought back memories." his statement was short, straight to the point. While his voice was weak, vulnerable. With my free hand, I cupped his cheek and made him face me. His eyes were less vibrant, but still a dark gold color. His face showed several emotions all at once, sadness was the clearest one to see.

"When was the last time you saw it?" I asked softly, leaning closer. The shocks stopped hurting, instead they felt good, like little tingles that kept me on a pleasurable edge. He forced his face out of my grasp, but still remained held up by the counter. 

My chest suddenly felt like someone stabbed it, twisting the dagger. The pain hurt like a bitch. I held onto him a little tighter, I probably hurt him, but he didn't seem to notice. Ignoring the sharp pain in my chest, I stare at his miserable face. I hate seeing people miserable or vulnerable, especially him. He's too good of a person to be looking like this. So what I did next shocked the both of us.

I hugged him.

Not an awkward one-arm hug I've seen Bella give Charlie, but an actual hug. I wrapped my arms around his broad, cold shoulders. I felt him tense immediately, then he straighted up, no longer needing the counter to support him. I think this action was suppose to stop me from hugging him, but no, I just held on.

"Alyssa..." he started, his voice growing darker, deeper, quieter. I placed my face into the crock of his neck, smelling him. He felt like the forest and coffee, a sweet coffee, hazelnut.

"Shut up and hug me back." on command, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. His body pressed up against his, set my mind on hyperdrive. I decided to calm my mind by continuing to enjoy his scent. I felt him dip his head into the crock of my neck, his cold breath sending shivers. We continued to stay hugging until I felt my right leg giving way, I was about to let go, but Jasper just pulled me closer, tighting his grip.

"Jasper..." I whispered softly into his ear.

"Hmm." the vibration of his voice set a flame in my throat, turning my tongue into sandpaper. My mind was spiralling out of control.

"My leg, it's falling asleep." I explained, my throat tight, full of emotion. I tried to remove myself from him, slowly, with growing force. Like before, he tightened his grip, but this time he started to lower himself to the floor. He placed me on his lap and we continued to hug. Being on his lap was exciting, he was firm, slightly uncomfortable, but the thought of being held in his arms made up for the discomfort. I moved my head so I can look into his eyes. To my disappointment, they were closed. I lightly brushed his cheek with my fingers causing his eyes to open very quickly. What shocked me was their color, they weren't their usual dark golden tint, they were pure black. 

Quite frightening. 

Jasper noticed my sudden mood change and went to get up before I pressed my forehead to his- stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I care for you. It may not be love, but it's there." I started, a blush slightly appearing. Jasper didn't seem to notice or care, so I went on, "I don't ever want to see you weak- and if I have to sit on you to make you feel better- I'll do it." I said quietly, mentally laughing at my reference to our situation. I started listening to his breath intakes. What I realized, as I spoke, is he tensed up, eased up, then tensed up again, never once staying a certain composer. 

I decided to get up, give him time to think because I pretty much told him I love him. I lifted myself up from him, in a flash- he pulled me down, back on top of him, with maximum force. It caused me to see double, but Jasper didn't seem to be affected. Then he grasped my cheek, instinctively, I closed my eyes. I heard him chuckle lowly before I felt his thumb caress my cheek bone.

"Open your eyes." he instructed, I did as told and was met with eyes of bright gold.  
"What do you see?" he asked with a serious face. Not a single emotion crossed his features.

"Your eyes..." shocked at the sudden color change.

"What color are they?"

"Gold."

~~~

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked after Jasper left, which was right after I told him his eyes were gold. He seemed extremely pleased with himself, but I've been know to misinterpret certain things. 

"I'm having sharp pains in my chest, I'm sure it's because of the cancer." I say inspecting my leg, which is still asleep. I start to rub my chest, the feeling of being stabbed still evident. Dr. Cullen, too, starts inspecting my  chest with a stethoscope. He asks me to take deep breaths, which didn't work because I'd start coughing. 

"Ms. Peter, it's seems that you are- correct." his voice bitter and saddening. My eyes widen in shock. I would be lying if I said I was surprised. I'm just shocked I was right.

I've never been right before. I don't want to be right.

"I don't want to be right." I whisper, looking at the bathroom door. I felt Dr. Cullens eyes on me, trying to gather my emotions.

"I don't want you to be right either, but you are." Dr. Cullen took a chair and put it in front of me, so he could sit.

"That's life for ya." I joked trying to lighten up the mood. All this depressing stuff is getting to me. Dr. Cullen laughed lightly before shaking his head.

"Edward's right, you have an interesting perspective on things." his smile seemed to brighten the room as well as give me the chills. 

Werewolves are truly interesting

"Edward?"

"Yes, my son. He talks highly of you and your sister." his smile never fading. I was suddenly lost in his golden orbs. His blond hair brushed casually and his doctors coat brought out his eyes even more. I noticed his smelt like soap and freshly cooked bread. I didn't think they would smell good together, but they did. Realizing I've been staring, I coughed and started speaking.

"That's- um -nice. How is- Edward? I know he was part of the crash, too." I hesitated, knowing he stopped it from escalating. 

With his bare hands! 

If the supernatural exists then I want to meet Sam and Dean Winchester. 

Dean is my squirrel and Sam is my moose

Doctor Cullen laughed knowing I was sidetracked. "He's well." Dr. Cullen hesitated, his smile droping. Then his eyes met mine and it returned. "Your sister, how's she?"

"I don't know, haven't seen her yet." I answered truthfully. I know I'll see her tonight, probably with Charlie since he constantly worries from what Bella described him. "She's probably at school."

"I hope so, she's a good student." Dr. Cullen slowly sat up, placing the chair back in its original spot. He then looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "I'll check in with you later."

"Alright bye." I said as he exited my cell of a room. I looked around bored out of my mind. Being stuck in a hospital room and nothing to do (especially on your phone) is a killer. I lay my head back, since I've got nothing better to do, and slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

I wake up to the sound of my phone going off. I groan hearing the sound track of Lord of The Rings. I look at my phone to see who disturbed my peaceful slumber. I roll my eyes, its the gang.

"Guys!" I spat as I answered the call. I heard rustling and mutters spewed back-and-forth. I made out, 'We can't tell her' and 'She's gonna know'.

"Alyssa! We are so sorry it took so long! We somehow -um- lost our phone." Eliana spoke, her voice strained. Then it dawned on me, she sounded different. A good, hot different. I was confused, it was like her voice turned into a Selena Gomez when she's trying to be elegant. Or to be more simple, like a ringing bell. Almost -or exactly- like the Cullens. My heart sped up several notches.

"Hunter never loses things." I was starting to worry. Hunter hates losing things because it reflects on him and his 'perfect' reputation.

"Yeah, well, yeah but, yeah." Brittney stuttered, trying to explain why they lost the phone. In the back of my mind I knew something was very wrong. I can feel it. And it's bugging the hell out of me. Then another thing dawned on me, Brittney's voice is different, too. Like ringing bells. Like the Cullens.

"What's going on?" I growled into the phone, knowing something is definitely wrong.

"Nothing, what's going on with you?" Hunter's deep, bell like voice asked almost panicking. I figured I'd let it slide, if Hunter doesn't want to talk about it- then I won't get anywhere.

"The cancer spread." I sighed as I fell back into my bed, since it loves me and never lies to me.

"Omg, I'm so sorry!!" they said in sync. Too much bells if you ask me, it's the Cullens all over again. I explained to them about the car crash, which they flipped out, it took about ten minutes just to calm them down about that. Then another twenty minutes explaining why I'm in the hospital. As our conversation about cancer came to an end, Hunter asks,

"How's Jasper?" his voice was threatening, almost terrifing.

"He's Jasper." I stated simply, as I slowly thought about a plan to get them to talk about their secret problems. What makes me upset is we've never kept secrets from each other. We are so close that we know when each others periods start and end- much to Hunter's dismay.

"You're so head over heels for him." Eliana said in a dreamy voice, I just sighed not knowing why they are keeping things from me.

"Yeah, it's pathetic really." my voice was strained, probably from the lack of water. I've hardly had any since I got here.

"We agree." seeing my chance I asked my question I've had since I heard Eliana's voice.

"What's up with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Brittney said with fake confusion. She's known to be a bad liar.

"You guys changed the subject, what's wrong?" I spat, my anger rising. 

"Nothing!"

Why do they keep saying that? It only makes things worse!

"It's not nothing. Tell-"

"Sorry got to go, Maria wants us." Hunter said panicking.

"Who is-" the call suddenly ends "Maria?" I'm left pissed off and even more confused than I was before.

~~~

Maria...Maria...Who the hell is Maria? Is she some type of goddess? And when does Hunter ever drop everything for a woman? He doesn't even do that for Brittney! 

My life went from zero to negative one-hundred real fast. Let's recab the last week;

-Edward moved lightening fast  
-I came to the conclusion that the Cullens are werewolves  
-I have stage four lung cancer  
-The gang met this girl Maria  
-Maria must be really important for Hunter to be scared of her  
-Jasper may like me...  
-Bella was involved in a car accident

My life is not doing so well right now. There needs to be some logical explanation as to why my life is going straight to the landfill. 

OH, I KNOW!! I moved to Forks.

I sigh, feeling mentally exhausted. I decide I need to sleep on things, somehow sleep with resolve everything. As my eyelids slowly drift closed, I heard a familiar voice call for me.

"Alyssa! Are you awake?" Bella's panicked voice asked. I silently curse her for being so damn loud.

"I am now." I growl out as I push myself up from my bed. Her face was pale and her eyes frantic. I grew worried, mostly for her sanity.  
"What's wrong?"

"Edward avoided me today, I think it's because he was the one who kept the van from-"

"Bella, please, for the love of everything holy, shut up. He was next to you, he's not different from you and I." I felt myself cringe when I said he was a normal kid, I know he isn't. I wasn't blind to the fact Bella clearly rolled her eyes. Her face flushed red with anger.

"No, he was not next to me. He stopped the van. You won't-can't persuaded me into thinking otherwise."

"Jesus Christ, fine. Whatever. Let's change the subject, sort of, how was he avoiding you?" my curiosity got the best of me, it always does.

"He wouldn't talk to me or look my direction." I could tell this is really bugging her. I don't understand why. But then again, she has a huge crush on him.

Would it bug me if Jasper didn't talk to me? No because I ignored him before and I'm sure it'd be for a good reason. 

Hell, Edward is probably ignoring her because he doesn't want her to know about him being a werewolf. But she doesn't deserve to be ignored, I will never like that guy. One- he tried to kill me, two- he's a werewolf, and three- he's treating Bella like trash, again.

"What can I say? He's an asshole." I stated simply. Not knowing how else to describe him.

"Yes, I know, you've mentioned something along those lines before." Bella said in a sharp tone. I didn't miss her eye roll either.

"And I've never been wrong." I explained in a chippy voice. Bella started to say something, but someone cleared their throat rather loudly. Both our heads shot up only to see the man that gets on both of our nerves, Edward. He was wearing a dark blue polo and faded jeans. His hair was messy but elegant. In other words, he looked hot.

I still don't like him

"Howdy, what brings you here?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I wasn't happy to see him, I bet Bella isn't either.

"Jasper said he told you I'd be here later." I sighed when I remembered Jasper saying his brother will be here later. I just didn't realized it'd be dumbass. "And now is later."

Bella growled angrily before rushing out the door yelling she would call me. Now I'm beyond pissed. He made my sister leave. No one makes family leave.

For about thirty minutes Edward and I just did our own thing. He was reading a book on civil war while I played with my phone. Whenever my mind wandered, Edward seemed to react the same way I would. It was concerning, but then again, he's not normal. He most have some type of gift, like Elsa. She has Jack Frost's power.

~~~

To say I'm happy would be the lie of the century. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. Why would we enjoy each others company. I bet he doesn't even like country music. I saw Edward smirk.

That's it I'm asking him

"Edward?" I started. Edward seemed prepared for the question. I bet he was, too, I bet he's been preparing since he exposed himself. "What are you?"

He hesitates, gathering his thoughts.

"What do you think I am?" he voice plain, almost robotic, but still contained the musical bell all the Cullens have. My mind went straight to my conclusion of yesterday.

Werewolf

Edward laughs then grimances playfully. I begin to question our sanity.

"I dont know what you are. All I know is, I saw you move faster than I did when the dinner bell rang on my friends farm." I explained smiling at the memory. I wish I would of remembered the nickname they gave me. It was really funny and fitting.

"I'm sure your just imagining things." his voice was again plain, but his face was wary. He knew I wasn't going to back down, He knew I will continue to push the subject until he told me exactly what I wanted to hear. 

That he's not human.

"Cut the bullcrap Edward, I'm not Bella. By the way, she doesn't believe you either. But I won't back down. You are some type of supernatural being, you and your whole family." Edward sighs defeatedly. "You are just like my friends. I know something's wrong and they won't tell me. Please, don't be like them."

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you." He looked at his book avoiding my gaze.

"Please." I begged, feeling desperate.

"You will know in due time." he smirked, knowing he just pushed my irritated button.

"I don't like you."

"But I like you, get over it."


	9. Chapter 9

Did I hear him right? Did he just say he likes me.

"You...you...YOU..." I'm so angry I can't come up with proper insults. Edward just stares at me with a growing smirk. "If you like me so much, why did you try to kill me last week?" Edward tensed, but quickly rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Did you know that you ask too many questions?" his voice matching his eye roll.

"Says who?" my voice just as annoyed.

"Says society."

~~~

We talked for awhile longer, both insulting each other lamely. I would say something along the lines of, 'you're so white, blank paper get insulted'. I really, truly suck at insults. Edward would just insult my intelligence. Our tiff never really ended until he left. That's when I realized I completely forgot about my question. I am known for being easily distracted. 

I get sidetracked too easily 

I can only hope Bella is doing research on this guy because I'm on a new level of intrigued. Of course I was intrigued to begin with, but now, it's insanity. The Cullens this, the Cullens that. Its making me go bonkers.

Rosalie stopped by for a few minutes, dressed like a supermodel. With her high heels and designer clothes. She then left (as quickly as she came, mind you) saying that she has no interest being there. I only sat in my bed, with my phone in my hand, debating whether or not to order pizza.

Hospital food is the worst. Just ask anyone who had to stay over night at a hospital.

~~~

I started to feel slightly down since I have so many questions and yet, I'm not getting any answers. For I don't know how long, I sat in my hospital bed, just staring into space. Since I decided against ordering pizza.

"Hey Lis." a familiar voice greeted. I look up and see Charlie leaning against the door frame. His hair is slightly messy and his face is a tinted red.

Its probably cold outside 

A big grin found its way onto my face.

"Hi daddy!" Charlies cheeks brightened before he cleared his throat. He smiled then walked over and gave me a long, warm hug.

"Hi baby." he kissed my forehead and pulled a chair and sat in front of me.

"How was your day?" I ask him, feeling a lot better than I was previously.

"Long. I've been worried sick for you. I barely found enough time to visit." his smile faltered but the moment our gazes met, it returned.

"So, I'm assuming you found time?"

"I can't go a day without seeing you, so yes." he smiled a cheeky grin. "I'm not wasting another second. I've missed out on years and I'm not wasting another hundred." he winked at me before pulling out a book. The cover read: 

The Lightning Thief

"I saw you reading that old book, what was it? Lord of The Rings?" he started.

"Don't even go there." I hissed. 

My precious

Charlie laughed before handing me the new Rick Riordan book. It smelled like old book, which for some reason I love. The cover was smooth and paperback. The dark colors complimented the gold-colored title.

"So I figured, get you something a little more modern. I have the rest of the series at my house, if you're interested..." he raised an eyebrow, questioning if I was.

"You know I am."

"That's my girl."

~~~

I can't wait for tomorrow! Tomorrow I can go home. Tomorrow I won't have to avoid easedropping on gossiping nurses. Tomorrow I will be free! 

Charlie had to go home, but it took a while to convince him. I told him he looked dead, that's why he needed to go home. He just said he's a vampire and didn't need sleep, but soon after, he agreed. My family are the strangest beings in the world. Or maybe were... The Cullens are pretty damn strange being werewolves and all. But something is telling me they are much worse than that. Whatever they are, it can't be good. It also does me no good to think about it, so I lay my head down and have the worst dream in what felt like years.

~~~

A slight breeze made me shiver. I open my eyes and see nothing.

Black.

I try to move my feet, but they were too heavy at the moment. Bending down, I feel around. I feel grass and it seems to coated in this wet, liquid substance. Lifting my, now wet, fingers to my nose, I smell this metallic-irony fragrance. Rubbing my finger tips together, I notice this substance is slightly sticky. 

I break out into a cold sweat. 

Slowly raising myself, I attempt to move my feet again. Lifting my foot off the ground, I hear the sound of the liquid pooling around area my foot once was. 

The metallic smell is stronger now. I almost panic. 

Putting my foot back onto the somehow warm ground, a cold, hard breeze pushes me down. Causing me to became soaked with the liquid I can only hope isn't blood. That's when I heard it.

Laughing.

The voice had a slight Hispanic accent. The laugh was welcoming and sinister at the same time. My heart began to hammer itself against my chest. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. That's when a bright light shined like a flash light from behind me. 

That's when I nearly fainted.

I was standing in the middle of a battle field. Dead bodies litter the blood soaked grass. I felt myself on the verge of vomiting. I looked straight ahead in the overlooming darkness and saw a Mexican woman. She was coated in blood and she was caressing a dead body. She was laughing.

I go to to walk, but my feet are stuck on the mob of wet grass. Screaming, the laughing turned into screaming. I turn to see the Mexican woman screaming, looking straight at me with so much hatred and anger. Her eyes seemed to as red as the ground. My heart seems to beat even faster. When she goes to run, a blond hair man rams into her. Giving me my only opportunity to run. I struggle to lift my foot up from the ground. The gravity is weighing me down somehow. I can hear the two people fighting in the background. As I near the edge of battle field, I hear a big snap like metal ripping apart. Then a cold shiver runs up my spine.

"Alyssa, don't leave me" says a southern laced voice.

~~~

I wake up in a pool of sweat. I wonder if I screamed at all, judging by the lack of responses, that's a no. I stretch my legs and yawn, then I flop back onto my pillow. My heart was still racing. My body was trembling as well. I forced myself to think of anything else but that dream. 

I decided to think about school. Which now that I think about it, I'm dreading tomorrow because I have to go back. Its not school I hate, it's questions. Considering how small Forks is, I bet everyone knows I have cancer. I get up and snatch The Lightning Thief from its resting place, on the counter. I begin to read, but twenty minutes in, Dr. Cullen enters.

"Miss Alyssa, you're awake." it was more of a statement than a question, but he was still shocked.

"Yes...why?" I ask with a questioning voice.

"It's nothing child, it's just three in the morning." he grabs a chair and moves it close to my bed.

That's why no one heard me, if I screamed

"Wow, that early?" he nodded his head,"and you're still here?" I saw him tense up as he got himself settled into a comfortable sitting position.

"Yes, my children like to think I'm married to my job rather than my wife." he stated with a slight smirk. I giggle slightly at that.

"Your poor wife, I wouldn't want to be married to you." I laugh a little more before calmly stare into his gold irises.

"Why?" his eyebrows scrunched up.

"What's the point of being married if you don't see them- ever?" Dr. Cullen thought about my question for a few moments.

"That's why I cherish the moments I do spend with her; never leaving her side, asking if she's happy, all those things most marriages look over. I may be 'married' to my job but I love my wife." his voice was passionate and love filled. My heart hurt, but I was also touched by his speech. I can only hope I find someone like him.

"Your wife is a lucky woman." I said, hoping jealousy didn't lace my voice.

"No, I'm a lucky man." he corrected.

"How so?"

"She puts up with me."

I laugh out loud, Dr. Cullen just smiled at my outburst.

"Well then," I laugh some more. "What are you doing up so late?" I change the topic because, honestly, my heart is hurting more and more. All because of jealousy.

I'm a very jealous person right now

"Lets call it a favor of a friend of mine. He's extremely worried for one of my patients and he can't come see them because he's afraid he might hurt her." he chose his words carefully, especially careful to not reveal who the person is.

"Her? So it's a girl?" I question.

"Or him, I don't like putting in specifics." I raise an eyebrow.

"This friend of yours, why would he hurt it."

Dr. Cullen laughs at my use of it, "Miss Alyssa, I think you already know the answer."

My heart sped up several notches. I have to ask the question that's been on my mind for what seems like forever now.

"Are you willing to tell me what you and your family are? Edward was very keen on not telling me." I explain slowly.

"Perhaps, I didn't promise not to tell you. I just promised to watch over you."

"So it is a girl!" I state excitedly.

"You're getting sidetracked."

"Oh, sorry, so...what are you?" my hands began to shake slightly.

"What are your guesses?" he seemed to be genuinely curious.

"Werewolf? Since, you know, you're super fast and strong."

Dr. Cullen laughs dramatically, "No. We are not werewolves."

NOT WEREWOLVES?! This whole time I thought they were werewolves and no one told me?!

How could we? We are you and you are I.

That doesn't make sense.

It doesn't have to.

"Alyssa." Dr. Cullen interrupts.

"Yes?"

"You're talking to yourself - out loud." he stated with a growing smirk. My face turned a bright red.

"I am?" he nods his head. "Oh, um that's embarrassing. Sorry."

"Any more guesses?" Dr. Cullen swiftly changes the subject.

"No, I kind of thought, for certain, you were a werewolf."

He laughs again, "When I tell you, you have to promise to one- don't completely freak out, two- keep an open mind and three- you can't tell anyone of our existence." his voice was extremely serious.

"I promise." my hands became clammy and I wiped the sweat off them and onto the beds sheets.

"We are-" a soft musical ringtone filled the room, I noticed it was his phone ringing. "Excuse me." he answers his phone.

"Yes Alice? What did you see?" his voice was urgent.  
"Yes, I was going to tell her." he stated slightly annoyed.  
"Edward I never made that promise, remember? Besides Jasper would be ecstatic when he found out she knows." he seemed to get more annoyed by the second.  
"I'm telling her Esme. I'm sorry, she already suspects. Edward knows this, since he was the one to expose himself." his voice changed from annoyed to love and passion.  
"Thank you Emmett." his voice went blank.  
"No, you're not doing that Rosalie." his voice went harsh.  
"I'm telling her and that's final. Any questions or concerns will be asked after I tell her, got it?" now he was angry.  
"Again, thank you Emmett." he now had some humor in his voice, not much though.  
"Good bye." Dr. Cullen sighs heavily.

"Big argument?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes. My family is worried you might expose us." he seemed to age a good twenty years just by being stressed and annoyed.

"I would never-" I started.

"I know, I know. Thats why I'm telling you, I trust you will keep the secret." he looked at me and his eyes seemed to hold so much friendliness, it was hard to believe he was pissed off earlier. I start to get really excited.

I'm about to find out what he is!

"So...what are you?" my voice trembled with excitement.

"We are-" his phone rings again. He looks at his phone again. His eyes turned a dangerous color. "Excuse me, again." he growled out.

"What Edward?" his tone was cold and harsh.  
"I'm going to, I trust her and so does Jasper."  
"I didn't make that promise Edward. I wasn't there when you decided to hold that particular meeting."  
"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Now excuse me, I have unfinished business to attend to. Since I keep getting rudely interrupted." I've never seen Dr. Cullen so irritated and angry. He's usually so calm and collected. It kind of scared me.  
"Now where were we?" his voice changed to light and free of any and all negative emotion.

"If it's that bad you don't have-"

"No, you deserve to know. We are-" again his phone rings. He looks at it and growls lowly. Scaring me to death. He then presses ignore and smiles at me sweetly. "We-" his phone rings again. He presses ignore. "We are-" his phone rings. he presses ignore. "We are- God bless it!" he powers off his phone and shoves it into his pocket. I start to laugh.

"They really don't want me to know." I state with a sad smile.

"I don't know why, you will be involved in our life if they like it or not." he seemed to drifted off into space.

"I am?"

"Yes but I will explain that...later." he sighs and puts his hand through his hair. "We are vampires."

~~~

The green pine trees zoom by as  
I sat in Charlie's police cruiser, thinking about what Carlisle said.

***

"We are vampires." his voice was stern and his eyes blank. My heart sped up and felt like it was going to explode. Just a few hours ago Charlie was making fun of vampires, I hope he doesn't hold grudges.

I then get a sudden flashback to my dream. It's just a dream, that's all. I force myself to ignore the possibility of me dreaming of vampires only an hour earlier.

"Vampires? Like burn in the sun, let the power of Christ compel you type deal?" if I wasn't in a life or death situation right about now, I would of laughed.

"No, we don't burn in the sun and Christ doesn't compel us. That's all just myths humans made up to gain the upper hand." I saw a slight hint of a smile, but he quickly went back to serious mode.

"Oh, so...what are vampires then?" I almost face-palmed, almost. It was a stupid question, so it deserved a face-palm. 

"We drink blood like the stories say but that's about as far as the truth of those go." I nod my head for him to continue. "We don't burn in the sun-"

"Then why aren't you and your family seen in the sun?" I was beyond confused but I probably should if let him continue, stupid me. Dr. Cullen seemed hesitant to answer, which scared me to no end.

"We -um- sparkle. Like diamonds." Dr. Cullens voice was tense and he tried to avoid eye contact. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Loud. "Don't laugh."

"Yes, sir Mr. Twinkle Toes." He begins to laugh with me, probably finding my statement funny. All I know is- I'm calling Edward that from now on. After a few minutes he continues,

"We are super fast and strong. All our senses are advanced. Our skin is hard like stone and almost nothing can penetrate it." the word almost caught my attention.

"What can?"

"Our teeth and-" he stops himself, "well that one is for another time." I was curious to what else can tear open vampire skin, but if Dr. Cullen didn't want me to know, it's probably for the best. We looked each other in the eye and finally, I noticed, I could ask the question as to why their family has freakin' gold eyes.

"You're eyes, they are gold. So are all vampire eyes gold?" his face scrunched up, obviously trying to think of an answer I'd understand.

"Yes and no. Our eye color is based on our diet. Its usual crimson red which means human blood is consumed. Gold means animal blood is consumed." I let that sink in.

One minute

Two minutes

Three minutes

Ten minutes

"Well I'm glad you don't want to suck me dry." I said after I figured out what he meant. Him and his family don't drink human blood. He chuckles lightly before fixing his shirt that was getting slightly wrinkled.

"Yes, we like to consider ourselves as 'vegetarians'." he looks at me. "Any more questions?" I give it a thought, his family are all extremely gorgeous.

"Are all vampires beautiful?" Dr. Cullen shakes his head, obviously expecting this question.

"Yes, our beauty is suppose to lure our 'pray' in." my blood ran cold.

"Let me get this straight- you are dead." he nods his head. "You are ice cold and pale white..." 

"Pale. Not all vampires are white." he gave me a slight wink. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok, not white but pale." he nods his head. "You are extremely beautiful, super fast and strong and almost impossible to kill."

"Yes." his voice robotic.

"Well then, can you sleep? Cry? Do you have blood in your veins?" I started shooting question like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"We can't sleep. We 'dry sob', if you will, because we can't cry. Our venom pools in our eyes, but that's the closest to crying we will get. Our blood is no longer in our veins, I would figure you would know that. Common sense."

"Well I obviously don't have common sense, since I'm talking to a vampire and I'm in love with one." Dr. Cullen raises an eyebrow at me. "I did not say that." he smirks slightly.

"I didn't hear anything." I nod my head in thanks.

"Can you explain venom to me?" I still had a thousand more questions, but Dr. Cullen seemed to no longer be in the mood.

"I think that's enough for now don't you think?" his tone was happy but he seemed exhausted. Can vampires get tired? See more questions.

"Yeah I guess." I was not happy but I'm sure I will get them all answered eventually. Dr. Cullen gets up to leave, his blond hair moving with his motions. "Dr. Cullen, thank you for telling me."

"Call me Carlisle dear, and you're welcome. Like I said, you deserve to know."

***

Why do I deserve to know?

"What's go to thinking so hard you're quiet?" Charlie asked as he turned to look at me. We passed by old stores on the way to his house. It feels like it's been years since I've been there.

"Life. Just life." 

Charlie chuckles slightly, "Does this life have anything to do with your health?" he turns a sharp corner. I see three young children, maybe seven or eight, playing with a basket ball. My mind wanders back to his question.

No

"Yes."

"Cancer health or mental health?" we start to slow down because the light turned yellow. Warning. We need to be careful. From now on, I need to be careful. I'm dealing with freakin' vampires! 

Mental definitely mental

"Cancer."

"Can I help in any way?" he pulls over and looks me dead in the eye.

No

"Yeah."

"How?" his tone serious and sympathetic.

"Let me go when it's time."


End file.
